High School LoveHate Affair A JazzXAlice story
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: Jasper and Alice hate each other but they are drawn to each other, disgusted by this they go out of their way to not acknowledge each other’s presences in public,when Alice starts dating James will Jasper finally realise his true feelings for her?
1. Unhappy Musings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Alice, Jasper, any other characters in this story or anything but the plot of this story, that pleasure goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

Summary:  
Jasper and Alice don't really like each other but they are inexplicably drawn to each other, disgusted by this they go out of their way to not acknowledge each other's presences in public, however when Alice starts dating the dangerous James will Jasper finally realise his true feelings for her and save her before it's too late.

I hate Jasper Whitlock; I hate him almost as much as he hates me. That doesn't stop me from going to his house every weekend and having amazing, hot, sweaty sex with him. If my best friends or my brothers knew they would be disgusted with me but I can't help myself. Jasper Whitlock is an arrogant asshole and I am repulsed by him but at the same time I am addicted to him, he is like a drug to me.

My name is Alice Cullen and I am seventeen years old, I have been told that I am very pretty and without sounding to immodest I would have to say that it's probably true. Although I am very short, only 5 foot 2, I am slender with curves in the right places. My jet black hair is short; it frames my face in short spiky layers. My flawless skin is void of any acne and is a nice shade of ivory and I have large green eyes, framed by thick black lashes, which look very at home in my pixie like face. My lips are red and perfectly shaped, I love my lips they are my best feature, and my nose is straight and small.

I am a good student, I am in the advanced learning classes and I achieve good grades in everything. I adore art, clothes, shopping and most of all my two best friends Bella and Rosalie and my older brothers Edward and Emmett. I love my best friends and my older brothers more than anything else in the world and that's why I could never tell them where I disappear to every Friday night, they hate Jasper as much as I do and if what I did with him disgusted me it would repulse them to the point of not being able to look me in the eyes.

Jasper Whitlock. Just thinking his name is making me horny, upset and angry all at the same time. I have hated him since the first day I met him, three years ago, and the start of our high school career. I was excited and eager to make new friends, so I went up to everyone in my homeroom introducing my self and asking them questions about their lives, however when I approached Jasper and stated my name happily, extending my small hand for him to shake, he just stared at me in contempt and smirked nastily at me before telling me to piss off and calling me a flat chested shrimp.

I was crushed but after his horrible greeting I decided that I would move on with my life and ignore him at all costs. Unfortunately Jasper went out of his way to make this difficult for me, deliberately knocking me over in the halls, calling me nasty names, spreading horrible rumours about me and openly mocking me loudly to his friends.

After two weeks of this harassment I decided that I would make it my lives mission to piss off Jasper Whitlock just as much as he pissed me off and for a while it worked, we had a healthy relationship of hate and more hate. That was until, _the incident_ occurred.

**A/N Just an Idea I had, like it, hate it? let me know please.  
I'll probably continue writing even if it's just for my own benefit. I would never hold chapters ransom for reviews but I'd love it if people did review because I'm new to this whole FanFic thing. Never fear _the incident _shall be explained in chapter two which will be up A.S.A.P No longer than a week I promise..Probably Saturday. Anyway enough of my ranting Read and Review pretty please.**


	2. Unhappy Musings Pt 2

**Disclaimer- Twilight, Jasper, Alice and all other characters in this story are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine. **

The incident that changed everything. I remember it like it was yesterday, how could I not it was one of the strangest days of my life. Now that I think about it, it didn't take place too long ago, only a couple of months really.

A/N This story is rated M for language and possible lemons so be warned!

Two Months Ago

It was the end of the first semester of school and to celebrate the fact that we had two weeks of freedom Jasper threw a massive party. I may have hated Jasper Whitlock but I had to admit that he could throw a party like no other and because of this fact I decided to go to this one and spend the night with my friends, ignoring Jasper.

I should have known that ignoring Jasper was an impossibility but I didn't think. A few hours after I had arrived I got separated from Rosalie and Bella and after half an hour of searching I found them. Bella was pressed against a wall whilst my older brother tried to eat her face, I guess he would have called it kissing but to me it just looked like he was hungry.

Rosalie meanwhile was perched on my other brother's lap and he had his large hands tousled in her silky blond hair whilst their tongues danced together, I rushed out of the room to avoid vomiting. I mean I know that I should have been happy for my friends and my brothers but that shit was just gross, no one wants to see their brothers getting hot and heavy with their best friends.

I made up my mind to get really drunk, I didn't usually drink but in my opinion this situation called for drastic action so I headed back inside and consumed every alcoholic beverage in sight. Within an hour I was swaying on my feet, I stumbled outside, trying to clear my head and get a grip on my fuzzy thoughts.

I was leaning against the outside wall of the house with my head in my hands when I heard soft footsteps and that beautiful, honey voice laced with sarcasm _" Sulking hey?" _came the hypnotizing voice of Jasper Whitlock, I looked up and glared at him and he smirked at me. _"Don't worry"_ he said nastily _"If I were the short flatchested friend, who was completely outshined by my two hot best friends and left all alone at a party where nobody likes me or wants me then I'd probably be pretty upset too"_.

_"Believe me Whitlock"_ I sneered _"nobody here likes you either, they came for the free booze, and at least _I_ don't have to buy my friends"_.

_"Oh yeah"_ Jasper mocked_ "at least I can get a girlfriend, look at you, no sex appeal at all, it's no wonder you're all alone and your friends are constantly hooking up"_

My cheeks went red with fury _"Fuck you Whitlock"_ I snarled _" I'm alone because I choose to be alone"._

"Is that so?" He asked derisively _"and here I was thinking that it's because no guy would ever want you, you've probably never even been kissed before"._Jasper Whitlock was crossing a line; no one questioned my sex appeal! I was going to teach this asshole a lesson.

_"Go to hell Whitlock you son of a bitch" _I said furiously _"I could get you off any day of the week"_. Jasper laughed a low velvety laugh and it would have been a beautiful sound had it not been directed at my anger _"Prove it"_ he laughed.

That did it, I reached angrily up and grabbed a fistful of Jasper's shirt with one hand, and yanking him close to me I pressed my lips to his soft warm lips. He gasped and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth, he froze for a moment and then grabbed me shoving me furiously against the wall before pushing his tongue to meet mine.

I moaned and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head as his tongue stroked mine in a way more erotic than I ever thought possible, who knew simply kissing could be this good, and the taste, wow, he tasted like vanilla and mint.

I ran my hands through his honey blond hair and pulled his head closer to mine and his hands encircled my waist and hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

He carried me inside and up the stairs breaking our kiss for only a moment to open the door of his bedroom. He tossed me gently onto the large bed that dominated the room and I lay back as I waited for him to approach me.

**A/N There you have it chapter two, I was really happy with the reviews I got for this story, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. Okay now down to business lol who wants a lemon for the next chapter, I'm not sure whether I want to put it in there or not, of course there will be later lemons but I wasn't sure about putting in the lemon for this chapter. So review and tell me Lemons, yes or no???! **

Chapter three will probably be up by the end of the weekend, if no one reviews about the lemon I will probably leave it out.


	3. Unhappy Musings Pt 3

**Disclaimer- Twilight, Jasper, Alice and all other characters of this story belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.**

Unhappy Musings Pt 3

**the Lemon!**

Jasper strolled slowly towards the bed where I awaited him eagerly, he smiled that slow sexy smile that caused most of the girls at Forks High School to just about come in their panties and I felt my own underwear begin to dampen.

He crawled onto the bed at that same frustratingly slow pace and began making his way up to meet me at the head of the bed. Once he reached me he used the same slow speed to trace the contours of my face. I growled in frustration, this wasn't what I wanted I didn't want him to be slow, to be gentle. I was here for one reason and one reason only, to prove a point to Jasper Whitlock.

_"Jasper_" I said icily, he raised an eyebrow at me _"yes Alice?"_ he asked, _"stop playing around like an asinine asshole and **fuck me**"_ his already raised eyebrow went even higher and if I hadn't been so horny and frustrated it may have actually looked comical to me.

_"You want me to **fuck** you?"_ he asked me grinning lazily as he said fuck, _"for Christ sakes yes"_ I snapped. He was still grinning _"you know, you're really not being very polite and I don't think that I want to now"._

I was seething, _"I always knew you were a sack less pussy Whitlock"_ I sneered _"move your good for nothing ass and let me up, I have had enough of your shit for one night_". I attempted to push him away from me but he gripped my wrist painfully, _"where the hell do you think you're going Cullen?"_ he asked me angrily.

I glared at him _"I'm going to get laid by someone who can do the fucking job properly Whitlock"_ I growled, _"lay the fuck back down Cullen"_ he smirked _"and I'll rock your pretty little world"._ _"Ooh big promises Whitlock"_ I said mockingly _"are you sure you'll be able to live up to expectations"._

His only answer was to push me against the bed and shove his tongue into my mouth, I pushed my own tongue against his and he bit my bottom lip gently before lifting his mouth from mine. I was about to protest again when he began ripping the clothes from my body with feverish enthusiasm.

He ripped my new designer dress but I was too far gone to care, and as I lay underneath him now clad only in my matching Victoria's Secret bra and panties, I couldn't help but notice that he was still fully dressed; well now, we would have to rectify that.

I tried to push him back and tug at the bottom of his shirt, getting the hint he grinned again and ripped it off throwing it carelessly behind him. Using this momentary distraction to my advantage I pushed him backwards with both of my hands and moved on top of him to unbuckle his belt.

_"Why the fuck are you always wearing these cowboy belts Whitlock?" _I asked him; frowning, he grinned smugly _"the ladies love it"_ was his answer. I rolled my eyes and finally getting the belt undone I tugged it from underneath him and tossed it to one side.

I tugged his pants down as far as they would go and he kicked them off so that they joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. _"Transformers boxers Whitlock?"_ I laughed _"are you serious?"_ he shrugged and kicking them off he threw them at me.

I dodged his boxers and turned back to face him, gasping with surprise. His manhood was everything the girls at school had claimed it be, impossibly long and thick. He noticed the expression on my face and chuckled happily _"am I living up to expectations yet Cullen?"_ he asked with a smirk, _"big fucking deal"_ I scowled _"anyone can have a big dick Whitlock; I just hope that you know how to use the damned thing"._

He laughed and crawled towards me again, he reached for my bra but before he had a chance to try to undo the clasp I already had it off and was tossing it to the side. _"What the fuck Cullen?"_ he said _"I was about to do that",_ _"I don't need your help to take my fucking clothes off Whitlock"_ I sneered _"or are your usual whores to fucking stupid to know how to take off their underwear"._

I was baiting him and he knew it so he said nothing and instead moved his gaze toward my panties, he slipped his thumbs under the waist band and slowly pulled them down, throwing them to join the rest of our clothes.

I lay back against the pillows, moaning as his long, thick fingers began running up my thigh, he stroked my clit once and then forced two fingers inside me. I gasped and arched my back at the feeling but all too soon he withdrew, only to replace his skilled fingers with his even more skilled tongue.

I soon found myself thrusting my hips forward, moaning and gasping as I moved to meet the thrusts of his tongue fucking me. He began to stroke my thigh as his busy tongue lapped at me, and then he used his free hand to apply the smallest amount of pressure to my clit and I came immediately.

He kept his face between my thighs, lapping at my juices and I had to reach down and pull him up by his shaggy head of hair.

_"Oww what was that for?"_ he whined _"because Whitlock"_ I snapped _"I came up here to prove a fucking point to you, this was all about me proving that **I **could get **you** off remember, now lie back, because I always return the favour"_

Complying he took my place up resting on the pillows and I positioned myself in front of him so that his enlarged member was inches away from my face and I could stare into his endless blue eyes.

Gently I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, and used my hands to grip the solid base that I couldn't fit, I swirled my tongue lightly over his tip and sucked in my cheeks, whilst massaging his balls gently. He gasped at this and sat up, his hands gripped the thick comforter tensely, still sucking in my cheeks I began bobbing my head up and down taking as much of him into my mouth as possible, with my free hand I stroked the underside of the parts of his shaft that I simply could not fit in my mouth.

He began moaning softly and it was the single most sexiest sound that I have ever heard, he pushed my head down guiding me into the rhythm that he desired and I complied willingly, anything to get him to make those amazing noises again.

With one final drawn out moan he came and my mouth filled with his cum, I swallowed it quickly expecting the awful taste that usually accompanied this action, yet there was nothing , he actually tasted pleasant. The taste was almost the same as that of his mouth, vanilla, delicious.

I smiled and looked down at him as he lay on the bed, he was exhausted and his large penis now lay flaccidly on his thigh. _"Told you I could get you off"_ I grinned; I stood up and searched for my clothes.

_"What are you doing Cullen?"_ he asked, _"I'm leaving"_ I said as if it should be obvious, _"why?"_ he asked I grinned and turned around to face him again, I gestured at his flaccid penis, _"look at you Whitlock, you're spent"_ I grinned, _"Is that so?"_ he asked.

_"I don't know Whitlock"_ I sighed turning back to look for my underwear _"it's your dick, you tell me"_ he laughed _"I really think that you should tell me"_ he chuckled I turned to face him again, prepared to yell at him for being such an immature dickhead when I noticed that his penis had already swollen back to an impressive size.

_"Way to go Whitlock"_ I grinned, _"looks like you've got some stamina in you after all, now let's see if you know how to use that thing"._

He yanked on my arm and I fell back to the bed, I sat astride him, preparing to straddle him when he suddenly flipped me over, _"I like to be on top"_ he whispered in my ear and then he winked at me. Usually I would be pissed as hell but there was something about the thought of Jasper taking control, being dominant that got me wetter than I already was.

He forced my legs apart with his and thrust his large member inside me very suddenly; I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside me. Soon we had established a rhythm and we were moving together so perfectly, so in sync that is was as though we had been lovers for years. We knew each others bodies perfectly and as if by instinct I knew what to do to make him moan and groan and he knew where to touch me to make me scream out with pleasure.

I could feel myself getting close to my orgasm now and I knew he could too, I cried out as he thrust into me and my walls clamped around him, causing him to cum at the same time. I sighed with pleasure that was the best, the best I'd ever had.

Whitlock may be an idiot and an asshole but every rumour I had heard about him being amazing in bed was very true and not nearly flattering enough.

I slipped out of the bed and searched quickly for my clothes, I couldn't find my bra but I was anxious to get out of there before anyone discovered where I'd been so I dressed without it and left.

It was a week later and my friends suspected nothing; I had taken to wearing make up on my neck because it was covered in love bites, but those too were beginning to fade and I thought with relief that I could finally forget that night and put it behind me.

I had just been shopping with Bella and Rosalie, I arrived home and noticed my voicemail message flashing, I pressed play message as I fluttered about my room, placing my new clothes on hangers, of course I almost had a heart attack when I heard the message, thank god that no one was here with me to hear this.

Jasper's lovely voice came out loud and clear on my machine and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, _"hey there Cullen"_ he said _"you left a certain Victoria's Secret undergarment hanging off my fan I hope you know"_ ahh so that was where it was, _"if you want it back then you'd better come get it"_ he continued, he paused for a moment _"Oh and wear some lace panties"_ he said as an after though _"nothing makes me hornier than a girl wearing nothing but lace panties"._

That was the start of my disgusting affair with Jasper Whitlock, and two months on I can try as hard as I can to end it, because I still hated that arrogant son of a bitch, but the sex just got better every time and I knew that this, this messed up thing I had going with Jasper Whitlock would simply have to run it's natural course because I was powerless to stop it and I'm pretty sure he was too.

**A/N That was my first ever lemon and I don't think I did a very good job, I don't have a lot of experience in that field but if you don't like the lemon don't blame me, blame my lack of experience as a writer. Oh and please Review!!**

I have finished like three chapters in less than two days so I might take some time off this one to work on my other stories, next chapter shouls be up by Sunday night..I hope!


	4. Time for school

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, all I own is the plot, which is a damn fine one if I do say so myself ;p**

This story is rated M for occasional lemons and constant swearing

Chapter Four

I sighed as I finished my reminiscing and I crawled out of bed, it didn't take me long to shower and I stood before my closet eyeing my vast amount of clothing, I pulled out a pair of long, bright blue jeans and eyed them sceptically. They were too small and too tight, although Jasper would probably like the way they hugged my arse, arghh there I go again worrying about what Jasper would think. I needed to stop thinking about Jasper Whitlock, he was just a casual lay, someone who got my rocks off for me every once in a while. We both knew where we stood with each other and there were no awkward talks of commitment or a relationship, we were what people would call fuck buddies or friends with privileges, except for the fact that the only thing we could stand about each other was our skills in the bedroom.

I scowled to myself and shoved the offending jeans to the back of my closet and pulled out a pair of loose fitting dark washed jeans and a form fitting black shirt. I dressed quickly and mussed my hair into its usual messy, chic disarray and skipped happily down the hallway to wake Edward and Emmett up. I burst into Edward's amazingly neat bedroom and cringed in disgust at the sight that awaited me; note to self **always** knock on my brothers' bedroom door before going in, Bella and Edward were entangled together on the bed, a sheet covering their nudity.

I almost snorted once I got over my initial shock, seriously who would have thought that the 'virgin' couple, the ones who claimed that they would wait for marriage, would finally get it on, and on a school night no less. I smirked at them both, my way of letting Bella know that she would never ever live this down and closed the door silently behind me before they had time to say anything.

Having learned my lesson I knocked when I reached Emmett's bedroom door and I was glad that I did because I could hear Rosalie's giggles coming from in the room, "_Emmett, Rose get your butts up for school, you disgusting perverts"_ I yelled. Of course I was in no position to be calling anyone else a pervert judging by my extra curricular activities with one Jasper Whitlock, but they didn't need to know that.

An hour later after much yelling and door pounding Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rose were finally in the car on the way to school. I wasn't too keen to drive to school with the 'happy couples' who had become sickening to be around since they first got together that fateful night two months ago, but my car was at the mechanics after an unfortunate car crash last week with the quiz essential dumb blonde Lauren Mallory.

Suffice to say I wasn't looking forward to the drive to school, either the couples would act all gooey and sweet together which made me nauseous or they would start up with their new favourite past time, annoy Alice by trying to set her up with an endless army of Edward and Emmett's Neanderthal jock buddies. Apparently since my best friends were so happy with my brothers they all decided that I needed that special someone in my life too, little did they know that I already had the best of both worlds, amazing sex with a hot ass guy and no having to put up with all that clingy relationship crap.

"_So Al"_ Emmett started, right on cue "_I was talking to my friend Steve the other day and he just broke up with his girlfriend"_ he gave me a meaningful look "_you'd like Steve", "fantastic Emmett" _I snorted "_let's set me up with another one of your idiotic friends, better yet an idiotic friend on the rebound"_. I rolled my eyes and stared longingly at the cars driving past, what I wouldn't give to be in one of them any one, just not here, not having this conversation yet again. "_Come on Al"_ Emmett whined "_there's a game tonight, why don't you come along and meet him"_, I groaned as I realised that he obviously wasn't going to let this go, I was about to give in when I realised that tonight was Friday night, Jasper night, I certainly wasn't going to give that up to go to a football game.

I smiled at Emmett "_No can do Em, I've got a...sleepover to go to", "with who?"_ Rose asked scornfully "_everyone we know will be at the game"_ I paused for a moment before relying on my one extracurricular activity, the one that my friends couldn't stand and had no desire to know anything about "_some one from my dance class" _I said, faking a disappointed look for Emmett's benefit "_sorry Em, you know I'd love to but chicks before dicks and all that"._

Emmett glowered "_there bloody well won't be any dicks"_ he scowled "_my baby sister is a virgin and will remain one until she is married, all my so called friends will keep it in their damn pants if they know what's good for them", _Edward nodded in agreement with him whilst Rosalie, Bella and I exchanged a quick look, the three of us knew what we wouldn't say out loud to Emmett and Edward, I had lost my virginity on my sixteenth birthday to Emmett's then best friend Sam Uley.

Luckily Edward and Emmett were oblivious to the sudden silence that the car had taken on after that statement and the rest of the drive to school wasn't too uncomfortable. I sat in the back staring out the window at my passing surroundings and enjoying the silence before I realised that I would have to cut my time with Jasper short this afternoon, I had to go pick up my car, _fuck_ I hissed internally, Whitlock hated quickies, he was gonna sulk about this for ages.

I quickly cursed at myself again for caring what Whitlock wanted, like it mattered, he would get his sex and too bad if we didn't have time to mess around as much as usual, he would just have to suck it up because I didn't give a shit about what Jasper Whitlock wanted.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on a one shot which is turning out to be a hell of a lot longer than I'd originally intended. Just in case you didn't read my last chapter of She Will Be Loved and didn't get the memo.. I will NOT be leaving my stories unfinished, it would make me the worlds biggest hypocrite.  
Anyways hoping to have the next chapter up soon..Read, Review and Enjoy!!**


	5. This day just keeps getting worse

**Disclaimer- Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine**

Chapter Five

The day got progressively worse after the car ride from hell and it seemed to drag by, I couldn't wait for it to end, I was frustrated, horny after spending most of my classes thinking about what Jasper and I could get up to this afternoon and just in a bad mood in general, this was made worse by the fact that Jasper's on again off again girlfriend Maria accidently on purpose threw her lunch all over my new shirt in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

I would be angrier if I hadn't been fucking Jasper when they were still dating, of course I would never tell her this I just liked to bring it up in my mind when she was being a bitch, which was always. Normally I wasn't the sort of person who would condone cheating but Maria was grade A bitch and besides anyone dating Whitlock knows what they're getting themselves into.

I couldn't hide the groan of relief that escaped me when the last bell for the day finally rang and I practically ran out of the school before I realised that I had no car to get to Jasper's with and I certainly wasn't going to get a ride from Edward or Emmett.

I finally decided that I'd walk there, it wasn't too far from the school, I was definitely regretting that decision because by the time I reached Jasper's hillside house I was panting for breath.

I knocked on Jasper's front door and it was opened almost immediately by an angry looking Jasper "_you're late"_ he said in a curt voice, I rolled my eyes "_jeeze Whitlock, I'm covered in day old lasagne that your bitch of a girlfriend threw and I just sweat my ass off walking up this giant fucking hill to get here because my car is in the goddamn shop, so shut the fuck up and show me where your shower is because there is no way in hell I'm doing anything before I am clean"._

I finished my impressive rant with an equally impressive glare and waited for Jasper to say something, in true Jasper fashion he just smirked and pointed his finger to a door down the hallway, I glared at him once more for good measure and stomped down towards the bathroom.

Jasper called after my retreating form and I could hear the smirk in his voice "_by the way Cullen, Maria's not my girlfriend"_, I snorted, "_like I care Whitlock" _I threw back at him without breaking my stride. Jasper paused for a moment and I took the opportunity to open the bathroom door "_hey Cullen?"_ he called out to me from the hallway as I began shedding my clothes in the bathroom "_what?!"_ I yelled back, annoyance at him beginning to set in "_want some company?"_ he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew that he was aware that he was annoying me.

I smiled in spite of myself and poked my head around the door so that all Jasper could see of me was my face "_sure"_ I grinned, "_why the fuck not"._

Jasper grinned and strolled leisurely toward the open bathroom door, I rolled my eyes as he attempted to appear nonchalant in his easy smirk and slow stroll, I knew for a fact that he was as horny as I was right now.

Well I certainly wasn't going to wait for him to get his arrogant ass over here; I ducked back into the bathroom and unzipped my jeans, shimmying them off before unclasping my bra and stepping out of my panties. I twisted the handle on the shower and stepped underneath the warm spray, mmm finally the smell of stale lasagne that had been lingering on me all day was gone, now that I actually smelt nice again I took the time to survey my surroundings.

The bathroom I was in was massive, much bigger than my bathroom at home and it was tastefully decorated completely in marble, that made sense, the Whitlock's were loaded and the whole family was known for their unnecessary extravagances, I would certainly deem a completely marble themed bathroom an extravagance, especially a bathroom of this size.

It was undoubtedly a beautiful bathroom but I completely forgot about the beauty of the bathroom as an even more breathtaking sight appeared at the bathroom door, Jasper; apparently having lost his patience had stripped in the hallway and was now walking into the bathroom completely naked and with a massive erection.

**A/N: Haha don't hate me for that cliffy, you know you loved it, and I promise that I'm writing the lemon as we speak..sorry about how short it is, I have been getting a fair bit of feedback complaining about the length of the chapters and I'm working on rectifying that, but I figured a short update was better than no update.  
So now that begs the question what would you guys prefer, short chapters fairly regularly or long chapter but I'll take a fair bit longer to update??  
Reviews make me smile *hint hint*  
**


	6. Whitlock's being nice?

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight; I simply own the plot of this story  
**Xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx  
Lemon

The long awaited Lemon

Jasper caught me eyeing his impressive hard on and grinned cockily, "_like what you see?"_ he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes "_get a move on Whitlock"_ I smirked "_I have things to do today and I don't want your ugly mug taking up to much of my time."_  
"_Gee Cullen, what biting wit you have" _Jasper retorted with an amused look on his face, "_I'm so going to have a scar from that deadly burn"._  
_"Shut the fuck up and get over here Whitlock_"I frowned,

"_you know, I think you're the only girl in the world who manages to make me feel like a whore or a piece of meat"_ Jasper said with a small smirk.

I returned his smirk with one of my own "_you are a whore Whitlock"_ I reminded him "_and speaking of meat, let's see that club you call a dick, I told you already that I have shit to do today, so as much as I'd like to reduce you to a snivelling child with mere words, I don't have the fucking time"._

He frowned "_you were serious about that?"_ he asked, I gave him my best 'well duh' look and he glared, "_damn it Cullen you know I hate quickies"_ he scowled, "_well gee I'm so very sorry that my fucking life doesn't revolve around you Whitlock, I do have other shit to do that doesn't involve you"._

Jasper scowled "_don't be a bitch Cullen, what the fuck do you have to do today that's so fucking important it can't be rescheduled"._ I rolled my eyes, Whitlock really did believe that he was the centre of the Earth and everyone else simply revolved around him.

"_Not that it's any of your goddamn business Whitlock but I have to pick up my car from the fucking mechanics and I'm afraid that contradictory from your opinion that's a little more important to me than you"._I stood in the warm spray of the shower, still glaring at Jasper as he leant against the door frame eyeing me unhappily.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged and began his agonizingly slow stroll toward the shower once he reached me he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off before he could say anything "_shut up Whitlock, whatever you're going to say don't, just keep your mouth closed and fuck me"._

He frowned for a moment, trying to look angry but I could see a smile pulling at his lips, he rested his hand under his chin pretending to deliberate whether he was going to get in the shower or not.

I didn't give him a choice; I grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked his unsuspecting figure into the shower with me. Instead of yelling at me like he would have a few weeks ago; Jasper burst into laughter and pressed his warm body against mine so I could feel his erection prodding at my belly button.

Jasper and I still argued and yelled but it had become a lot more playful than it used to be, at least when we were in private; at school and in public we treated each other like we always had, neither of us needed the hassle of our friends or families finding out and we were both fine with it.

I giggled as Jasper pinched my ass lightly and I slapped at his firm chest, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up so that we were face to face and I could wrap my legs around him. We stood like that for a moment, in a nude embrace under the warm spray of the shower before I decided to have a little fun. I shifted my body slightly so that my wet core rubbed against Jasper's tip, he hissed lightly and stepped forward so that my back was pressed against the wall.

I smiled innocently at him and he chuckled before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss; as our tongues pushed against each other he cupped my ass in both his hands and adjusted my body against his.

He held firmly onto my ass, his tongue still in my mouth as he slid gently inside me, we broke apart gasping for air and he pulled himself out and thrust back in, pushing me harder into the wall.

He placed his face in the curve of my neck as he continued thrusting in and out and I placed mine on his shoulder to avoid it banging against the wall with every thrust. If it wasn't for the water pouring over our intertwined bodies then I have no doubt we would both be covered in sweat, even though we were both panting for breath Jasper kept up his steady thrusts and I continued to meet him thrust for thrust.

I could feel myself getting close to the brink of my orgasm now and I twisted my legs around Jasper's waist and clenched my thigh muscles. Jasper groaned and pulled out of me fully, I was about to protest when he plunged back into me sending my head banging against the wall of the shower and my shoulder hitting the tap accidently; I yelped with pain but my yelp quickly turned into a moan as I came.

Jasper was still thrusting so I ran my nails down his back, probably drawing blood in the process and stuck my tongue in his ear. He came so suddenly that I was thrown back into the wall again as he fell forward unexpectedly exhausted.

We stayed joined together, leaning against the wall for support; Jasper straightened and extracted my legs from his waist and then hissed in pain when his back came into contact with the warm water from the shower. "_Ouch, shit Cullen what the hell?"_ he scowled "_there's a fine line between pleasure and pain babe" _I grinned "_has anyone ever told you that you're insane Cullen?"_ he asked; I frowned "_don't be upset Cullen, I like it"_ he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned off the shower; Jasper walked, dripping wet down the hallway to get me a towel and I gathered up my lasagne stained clothes and eyes them with distaste. Jasper came back into the bathroom holding a big fluffy white towel and laughed upon seeing the expression on my face "_I've got some girls clothes that you can borrow if you want Cullen"_ he laughed.

I made a face "_ughh no thanks Whitlock; I don't want to wear anything that your whore of a girlfriend left here; I might catch something"_ Jasper grinned again "_very funny Cullen; I already told you, Maria's not my girlfriend, besides they belong to my cousin; she stays here sometimes; so I doubt very much that you'll catch something"._

I smiled "_I don't know about that"_ I grinned "_I mean she's related to you isn't she"_ Jasper chuckled "_well I've shared a fair amount of bodily fluids with you Cullen and your not dead yet, so I think your safe"_ I laughed "_ that's true; well if you have something that will fit me it'd be much appreciated"._

Jasper chortled and left the room to fetch me something to wear; he returned moments later with a shiny blue bit of material "_here, it's meant to be a shirt but my cousins' pretty tall so I think you can wear it as a dress" "thanks"_ I said taking the shirt from him and pulling it over my head "_well I'd really better get going; I've got a long walk to the mechanics". "I can give you a ride"_ Jasper said casually and I almost fell over in shock "_you want to give me a ride to the mechanics?"_ I asked in disbelief "_that's what I said"_ Jasper said trying to hide his smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously "_you do realise that would constitute as actually doing something nice for someone don't you?" _I asked; Jasper didn't even try to hide his smile this time "_not really Cullen"_ he said grinning cheekily "_I do have my selfish reasons; if you don't have to waste all afternoon walking to the mechanics that means that we can pick up your car, drop it off at your house and then come back here and have some hot, sweaty sex"._I burst into laughter; it was such typical Jasper logic that I couldn't help but laugh "_sure, let's go Whitlock; you won me over" _I grinned; my bad day was progressively getting better.

**  
A/N: There you have it people I hope this chapter was long enough for you  
I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not; but I'm hoping everyone else likes it  
Please Review and let me know what you think  
oh and please check out my one shot 'Like Two Pieces of A Puzzle'  
and my new story 'when two paths collide' which can be found on my profile  
I'll be working on a new story; and I'm working on the next chapter of 'First Sight' so I probably wont be updating this one for at least a week; sorry  
XXSkittlesXX.**


	7. Almost Caught!

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**Chapter seven

I eyed the shirt I was wearing in the mirror as I waited for Jasper to get dressed and find his car keys; he was right it did fit me like a dress, it reached the middle of my thighs and with the use of Jasper's belt tied around my waist it was actually quite cute.

I heard a familiar laugh coming from behind me as I surveyed my appearance and then I felt an equally familiar pair of arms encircle my waist from behind me "_I told ya it'd fit like a dress, what can I say I know the proportions of that tiny little body so well"_.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the small smile that threatened to creep onto my face, "_yeah, yeah Whitlock I get it, you've tapped that, can we go already?"_

Jasper laughed, the kind of laugh I liked from him, a genuine laugh so unlike the sarcastic ones I hear from him all day at school "_sure Darlin' "he_ said playfully "_we can go wherever you want"_ I gave him what Emmett called my elf grin, my most mischievous smile "_don't call me darlin' Whitlock I'm not one of your girls"_ he grinned "_who says I call my girls darlin' pix?"_ he asked.

I ignored that and instead chose to seethe over the nickname that he had taken to calling me. "_Come on let's go Whitlock, we could stay here and discuss what a man whore you are but that would take all day and I have to be at the mechanics before they close"._Jasper grinned at me, unfazed by my comment and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the garage. I began to walk towards the truck that Jasper drove to school but he shook his head and tossed a helmet to me, pointing toward a shiny silver Ducati.

I could feel my eyes go wide "_oh hell no Whitlock" I spluttered "I'm not getting on that death trap"."Oh come on Cullen, you trust me don't you?" _he pouted "_no"_ I stated stubbornly, he rolled his eyes good naturedly and then without warning picked me, placed me on the bike and sped out of the garage before I had another chance to object.

I sat there in shock, the nerve. Jasper turned around and saw that I was clinging onto him in a state of shocked indignation.

He chuckled "_put the helmet on pix"_ he reminded me and I realised that I was still gripping the helmet in one hand. I pulled it on quickly and then resumed my death grip around Jasper's waist.

"_Relax pix_" he shouted over the roar of the motor _"just enjoy it" "how the hell can I enjoy it?"_ I shouted back _"I promise you will_"he shouted back_ "oh yeah and what if I don't_?" I challenged him_._ He replied and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said "_well then you can punish me later on tonight, maybe even give me a spanking" "pervert"_ I laughed "_who me? __**Never**__" _and as we laughed together my fear was forgotten.

We arrived at the mechanics rather quickly, still laughing and joking with each other when I saw the worst sight in the world, Emmett and Rosalie standing directly in front of us their backs turned toward us.

I froze and Jasper stopped with me "_what?"_ he asked me "_Emmett"_ I hissed, he looked ahead of us and caught sight of Emmett and Rosalie "_shit Rose"_ he muttered.

What?! How did he know Rose, oh well I had no time to dwell on it now, we were close enough to hear Emmett say "_I'm here to pick up Alice's car, I figured she'd forget"_ and I knew that if they turned around we were caught.

I knew we had to get out of there but I was frozen in place, luckily Jasper was not and he grabbed my arm and yanked me back onto his Ducati, speeding away.

We rode in silence and I just about collapsed in relief when we finally did reach Jasper's house. I gave the helmet to Jasper and just about ran up to his bedroom to collapse onto his bed.  
He joined me moments later smiling awkwardly "_how pissed would you have been if you'd walked all that way to find out that Emmett had picked up your car huh?"_ he smiled.

"_How do you know Rosalie?"_ I cut in, his smile faltered "_well uh we go to school together, why wouldn't I know her?" _"_you aren't close at school, you don't even talk to each other, stop lying_"I objected, he sighed "_she's my cousin, a fact she doesn't like to advertise"._

I was speechless, well almost "_how come she never told __**me**__, we've been best friends for years"_ Jasper frowned "_she knows how much you dislike me, she didn't want to have to choose between her cousin and her best friend"._

I scowled "_that's stupid"_ he laughed "_is it? Think about it pix, you hate me"_ I frowned "_I don't hate you, I just...oh fine I hate you, lets go have sex"_ he laughed "_that's the Cullen I know and irritate"._

**A/N: Yeh yeh I know it's short but ahh well I'm still very proud of myself..I updated 3 stories in one day =)  
Oooh speaking of which please go check out my new story 'When Two Paths Collide' it's just starting but I can promise you plenty of JXA love  
REVIEW please..they make me smile and inspire me to write faster!**


	8. The Flood Gates Have Yet to Open

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight..I merely own the plot of this story**  
Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to oOoAleXandRiAoOo

I lay in Jasper's giant bed soaking in the afterglow of great sex. Jasper himself was showering in the bathroom adjoining his room, for a jock he was obsessed with hygiene and he immediately showered after sex, not even taking the time to enjoy the lazy satisfaction of relaxing in a warm bed after.

As I nestled deeper into the cocoon of blankets I felt myself drift into a hazy sleep.

When I woke in the morning I was wrapped in Whitlock's arms; the blanket covering my face.

I attempted to pull free of Whitlock's firm grip but he responded by pulling me tighter against his chest, so I allowed myself to be held there and enjoyed the morning breeze and the sound of the birds cooing outside the window.

I lay there in comfort until I heard the front door close rather loudly.  
Shit!

I nudged Whitlock and he stirred slightly before opening one eye and grinning lazily at me "_are you ever satisfied woman?"_ he asked me with his lopsided grin. "_No Whitlock, you goddamn idiot, someone's here, I thought you said that your parents were away for the weekend"._He frowned "_they are"_ then his eyes widened "_SHIT...Rose said she'd drop by this morning" "fuck"_ I swore "_how the hell could you forget something like that Whitlock?" "Hell I don't know" _he glared "_this isn't my fault"._

_"Whose fault is it then dickwad?"_I glowered "_we don't have time to argue about this shit Cullen"_ Jasper reminded me, I sighed as I realised that he was right and I wouldn't be able to chew him out any more than was necessary.

"_She'll be up here in a minute" _I stressed as I heard footsteps on the stairs "_where the hell am I meant to go?"_ Jasper's eyes darted around frantically before resting on the window.

"_Oh hell no"_ I exclaimed, "_don't worry there's a vine you can climb down, it's not a far drop you'll be fine"_ he attempted to reassure me.

I glared at him before sliding the window open, cringing at the loud screech that it made.

"_I'm starting to wonder if this crap is worth it Whitlock"_ I spat as I began to climb through the window; "_oh I promise I'll make it up to you next Friday Pix" _Whitlock smiled. I glowered at him once more, damn Whitlock and his stupid panty dropper smile...smug bastard.

I chose not to reply as I climbed out of the window just in time to hear Rosalie burst uninvited into Jasper's bedroom.

As I dropped to the ground I realised what I was wearing.

I was dressed in one of Whitlock's shirts and a pair of his boxers...son of a bitch! How the hell was I meant to get home like this?

Almost as though he knew what I was thinking, Whitlock found some way to distract Rosalie and dump the blue dress from the previous day out of his window. God I hated him at moments like these.

I hastily pulled the dress over the clothes I already wore and began the long walk back home.

I slipped inconspicuously through the back door and almost fainted from exhaustion, I barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up violently.

Of course that was only to be expected after my hour long trek uphill to reach my house; I was surprised that I hadn't collapsed halfway here. Due to my naturally thin figure I'd never had to do much exercise, so when I did it took a lot out of me.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I rinsed my mouth out and tiptoed down the hallway to my bedroom. It wouldn't do to have Edward or Emmett wake up and see me sneaking through the hallway wearing a creased blue dress with a pair of fire engine red boxers peeking out from underneath.

I couldn't believe that I had actually been out in public like this; thank god it was early on a Saturday morning and practically no one was up.

By this point I was seriously contemplating murdering Jasper, I couldn't believe that not only had the bastard not told me that one of my best friends was his cousin, he also neglected to mention that she would be stopping by early on a Saturday morning.

I was still in shock that I'd had to climb out of the fucking window, if Whitlock wasn't such a great lay I'd have been done with his shit a long time ago.

**Part Two**

It was Thursday morning and I was seriously panicking, for the last five days I had been overly tired, overly emotional and throwing up like crazy and as much as I tried to convince myself that I simply had a stomach bug, I couldn't help the sneaking fear that flooded my system.

There were a few times when lust had taken over and Whitlock and I had neglected to use a condom, I wasn't on the pill because of the hormonal problems that it caused me and there was the slim possibility that my nausea and exhaustion were symptoms of pregnancy.

I hadn't been to school at all this week because I was terrified of seeing Whitlock, I was far too scared to take a pregnancy test; I didn't want to confirm the fact that I might have the spawn of Whitlock growing inside of me.

However when my phone began to ring persistently I had to shake myself out of my hysteria to answer it, it wouldn't do me any good to go all comatose.

Just my luck it was Whitlock himself on the phone "_Alice?"_ he asked "_yeah"_ I groaned "_what do you want?"_ I heard him clear his throat nervously "_well you haven't been at school at all this week and I wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow?"_I sighed, now was as good a time as any to tell him "_Whitlock, we need to talk" "ooh sounds ominous"_ he laughed "_Whitlock this is no damn laughing matter"_ I snapped.

He paused for a moment and then worry laced his voice "_what's wrong Pix?"_I groaned "_I've been throwing up a lot lately and well"_ how the hell did I put this delicately "_the err...flood gates have yet to open, so to speak and I'm getting worried"_

_"huh?"_came Whitlock's 'oh so eloquent' reply "_I think I'm pregnant you ass"_ I shouted, losing my temper.

All I could hear was silence on the other line and I began to wonder if Whitlock had fainted or done a runner to Vegas, finally he spoke "_are...are you sure?"_

"_No"_I sighed "_I'm not sure, it's only a suspicion, I haven't taken a pregnancy test or anything yet"._

He sighed and I could almost feel his relief through the phone "_look here's what we're going to do Pix", you're going to come over tomorrow afternoon like we'd planned and you can take a pregnancy test here, I'll buy the damn test and a lifetime supply of condoms so that when the test comes up negative this shit will never happen again"_ he commanded.

"_What if the test is positive?"_ I whispered, his harsh tone softened "_we'll cross that bridge when we come to it okay Pix?"_ he asked "_okay"_ I murmured, glad that he was taking control of the situation so readily.

"_Get some sleep Pix"_ he ordered "_I'll see you tomorrow" "goodnight"_ I mumbled hanging up the phone.

It was strange but as I curled up in my nest of blankets, I couldn't help but notice that talking to Jasper had made me feel like everything was going to work out fine, hearing his voice made me feel...safe.

**A/N: Ok there it's longer =D  
Please don't flame it will all work out you'll see!  
Check out When Two Paths Collide..you can find it on my profile  
please review!**


	9. A shitload of condoms

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I simply own the plot of this story**Chapter Ten

I had stayed in bed all day biting my nails and waiting for the time when Jasper would finish school.

At three PM I finally forced myself to shower and change out of my pyjamas. I didn't need to worry about explaining where I was going to Emmett and Edward because they were double dating with Bella and Rosalie and my parents were at a three day medical conference in Hawaii.

I nervously dressed and hunted around for my car keys; however upon walking out of the front door I found that I didn't need them.

Whitlock's Ducati sat out in my driveway, Jasper was sitting on it patiently waiting for me, when he saw me he held out a helmet and motioned for me to get on the bike.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ I asked as I took the helmet, he smiled wryly "_I've known you for a while now Pix, and I know enough to know that you'd be having a semi-breakdown right about now. I can't let you drive like that; think of the poor pedestrians."_

_"So you decided to come to my house?_"I hissed "_what if Edward or Emmett had been home?"_ He shrugged "_I would have passed it off as a wrong address"._

_"yeah, yeah whatever_"I scowled "_let's get this over with"_ I attempted to put on a tough facade in front of Jasper but I was fairly sure that he knew that I was close to tears, so I avoided saying anything more for the rest of the drive.

By the time we got to Jasper's house I'd had a lot of time with my thoughts and of course my mind immediately went to my predicament and I was a shaking bundle of nerves; I couldn't walk and Whitlock had to lift me up off of his bike.

To my surprise he didn't make any sarcastic or nasty comments as he carried me inside, he only gave me a comforting smile and placed me gently on his couch.

He stood up and started to head up the stairs "_where are you going?"_ I asked, not wanting to be alone in my panicked state.

I was wrong again in my assumption that he would laugh at me, he gave me a tender look before answering "_I've gotta go get the test for you Pix, I'll be back in a second"._I nodded and curled back up on the couch, it seemed like only seconds later that Whitlock was shaking my shoulder gently "_come on Pix, do you need me to come into the bathroom with you while you take the test?"_

Mortified I shook my head, there was no way that Jasper Whitlock was ever going to see me pee, breakdown or no breakdown.

"_Are you sure?"_ he asked me "_for christsakes Whitlock I know how to piss"_ I snapped. "_Gee do you? I was worried there for a minute because you didn't even know how to get off of my fucking bike, and excuse me for assuming that you might want me to come with you, you were being so fucking clingy that I thought you might cry if I left" _he glared.

_"Fuck you, you asinine asshole Whitlock_"I seethed "_**if**__ I was being clingy, and that's a big goddamn __**if**__, it's only because I was concerned that you were going to skip town before your man whoring ass had to pay any child support"._With that I ripped the test out of his hands and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Pissing on that little white stick was one of the most humiliating and harrowing moments of my life; the only thing worse than that were the following two minutes of waiting to see what the result would be.

After the recommended waiting period I grabbed the test but I couldn't bring myself to look at it, so I flung the open the door of the bathroom and thrust it into Jasper's hands.

"_You look at it"_ I told him "_I can't do it"._He studied it momentarily before throwing it to the ground and engulfing me in a massive hug "_it's negative Pix" _he screamed happily and I threw my arms around him.

We jumped around joyfully for a while before we separated and I took a moment to throw that stupid white stick in the bin.

When I returned to the living room Jasper was grinning at me and holding up another bag "_what's that?"_ I asked nodding toward the bag "_a shitload of condoms"_ Jasper grinned "_want to put them to use?"._

_"Hell yeah" _I grinned; taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

**A/N Sorry about how short this chapter is, it was originally a couple of hundred words longer but I trimmed off the unnecessary fat so to speak  
I'm considering a lemon for the next chapter but I want to make it different because I can't stand repetetiveness so I might ommitt it until I can think of an idea...unless you guys want me to try my best and put one in anyway  
Review and let me know**


	10. La Push

**Disclaimer-Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer only the plot is mine**

Chapter 11

Lemon XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

we'd just reached Jasper's bedroom when I shoved him against the wall and pressed my lips against his soft warm mouth. His lips parted and his wet tongue darted out to meet mine; his gentle stroking and probing reminded me just how skilled his tongue really was and at that thought I felt a rush of heat between my legs and my underwear began to dampen.

His hands reached around my waist and pulled my body tightly against him, I squirmed against him and he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him. It was much easier to kiss him in this position as he didn't need to bend down to reach my mouth.

He moaned as I rubbed my wet core against his erection, I was desperately seeking some friction to soothe my aching need. His hands dropped from my waist to cup my ass and I broke free of his lips gasping for badly needed air.

His lips didn't stop however; they travelled down my jaw and began to ravage my neck and collarbone. "_Jasper"_ I moaned "_I want..." "What is it babe, what do you want?"_ he asked between kisses. "_I...I want" "what do you want, do you want me to fuck you?"_ he asked huskily.

"_No"_ I moaned as his fingers began to tease my rigid nipples through the lace of my bra "_I want...to go for a drive"._His lips broke away from my skin instantly "_what?!"_ he asked in amazement "_we've got all night to have sex Whitlock"_ I pouted "_and I've just had a really bad pregnancy scare and I want to go for a drive, driving relaxes me"._

He rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance "_whatever you want Pix"_ he turned and stormed into his bathroom, "_where are you going?"_ I asked. He poked his head out of the bathroom and gave me a brief grin "_I'm going to have a cold shower Pix; I can't drive with a raging hard on now can I?"_

I giggled "_I'm sorry for getting you all worked up like that Whitlock; I promise I'll make it up to you. I might even give you that spanking you suggested"_ I winked at him and he laughed heartily "_I'll hold you to that"._ _"Oh just go have your shower"_ I scolded playfully "_aye aye Madame"_ he grinned.

After Whitlock was showered and dressed he grabbed my hand and led me down to the garage. "_I'm not getting on that fucking bike again Whitlock"_ I warned "_don't worry"_ he smiled "_I wasn't planning on taking the bike."_

I sighed in relief and headed toward his bright blue truck "_what're you doing Pix?"_ he asked; Texan drawl in full effect. I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow, gesturing toward his truck "_I'm getting in the car?" "Not that one Cullen"_.

He pointed to the car in the corner that was always covered up; I had always assumed that it belonged to his parents.

"_We're not taking your parents car Whitlock"_ I scolded "_It's not theirs"_ he grinned "_it's mine"._ He pulled the cover off the car and I shrieked, "_Is that a 911 Porsche Turbo?"_ I asked, he nodded; a bemused expression on his face. "_That's my dream car"_ I gasped, and then I glared at him "_you have a truck, a Ducati and a fucking 911 Porsche Turbo?"_I asked in incredulity.

He shrugged "_One of the perks of being the only child of a wealthy couple who dedicate their lives to their work"._His face took on a morose look as he thought about the parents who never had any time for him. I could only imagine how lonely his childhood must have been, I honestly couldn't know how bad it had been for him, I had a loving family and I had never felt lonely.

I knew that Jasper wouldn't want my pity so I plastered a cheerful smile onto my face "_come on then Whitlock, I wanna see how fast this car can go"._ He smiled and opened the passenger door for me "_in you get then m`lady"_ I jumped into the car excitedly and breathed in the delicious scent of the leather interior.

Jasper chuckled as he caught me caressing the leather seats gently.

We drove for hours, breaking the speed limit the whole time. It was midnight by the time we had stopped for fuel "_back to your house now?"_ I asked Jasper "_I have a better idea"_ he grinned "_lets go down to the beach on La Push" "you're not allowed on La Push" _I pointed out.

Six months earlier Jasper had gotten into a massive fight with some kids from the reservation; Charlie had agreed that it wouldn't go on his record as long as he stayed away from La Push and the reservation.

"_What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him"_ Jasper grinned cheekily. I laughed and rolled my eyes as Jasper steered the car in the direction of La Push.

He drove right onto the beach and I considered yelling at him for getting sand and sea water on this beautiful piece of machinery but then I gaped as I caught sight of the gorgeous view.

The full moon was high in the sky and it reflected on the black of the sea, it's bright light making the endless stretch of sand look white.

"_It's lovely"_ I gasped "_I told you this was a good idea" _Jasper smiled smugly "_Come on lets go for a swim"._ He opened the door of the car and stepped onto the warm sand of the beach, motioning for me to do the same.

"_I don't have any bathers"_ I told him "_so?"_ he asked, tugging off his clothes and running out to the water; giving me the perfect chance to admire the glorious sight of the moonlight bouncing off his perfectly shaped backside.

I heard a big splash and then Whitlock's voice"_ come on in Pix, the water's perfect"_ laughing I quickly shed my clothes and dived into the dark ocean.

Surfacing from the Luke-warm water I looked around curiously for Jasper but he was nowhere to be seen. I waded through the water trying to spot his wild blonde hair when I felt something grab hold of my ankle.

Instinctively I kicked my foot out and felt it collide with something firm. Jasper shot straight out of the water yelping and clutching his nose. "_Shit sorry Whitlock" _I cried out "_are you okay?" "My nose"_ he moaned "_here let me have a look at it"_ I said swimming over to him.

As soon as I got close enough he dropped his hands from his nose and pulled my face to his; his mouth attacking mine hungrily. I could feel his erect shaft brush against me and I shuddered in delight at what was to come.

I snaked one arm around his neck and used the other to encircle his thick length. He moaned in pleasure and began to nibble at my throat. "_That was a filthy trick"_ I whispered as I pumped his shaft "_and I think you need to be punished"_ he moaned again and I took this as an opportunity to squirm free and dart out of the water and up onto the sand.

I gasped as the chilly night air hit my wet body but I kept running as I could hear Jasper right behind me.

I felt his muscular body tackle me from behind and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest as we fell into the sand. "_You are a goddamn tease"_ Whitlock growled at me as I wriggled around so that we were facing.

"_So?"_ I asked him grinning mischievously "_I never said I wasn't" "you're so going to pay for that"_ he hissed. "_Keep talking that way and you won't get your spanking"_ I teased; he laughed deeply and pressed a gentle kiss to my temple.

I responded by flipping so that I was straddling him, he pulled my face down to his and kissed me hungrily. I pulled my lips from his and began to suck on his collarbone. His own lips travelled to my earlobe, he took it in his mouth and bit down gently on it.

I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair; all of a sudden he flipped me into the sand and stood up. I stared at him in curiosity as he strolled over to his discarded jeans and fished around in the pockets but I understood when I heard the crinkling of a foil wrapper.

I smiled at him as he approached me again "_glad you were thinking Whitlock"_ I said in relief "_because I certainly wasn't"._I stood up and brushed the sand off of myself the best I could before wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck.

I could feel the tip of his latex covered manhood brush against my stomach and I shoved him backwards into the sand. "_Save a horse, ride a cowboy?"_ he asked me from his place on the ground, I grinned and lowered my self so that I was straddling him; placing my knees on either side of his body before lowering myself onto his large member.

We both moaned as I lifted my hips and slammed back down onto him, his hands moved to my hips lifting and guiding me into a steady rhythm.

The sand and seawater that coated our bodies was mixed with rivulets of sweat that glistened down our bodies; created by the tempo of our frantic lovemaking.

I gasped for breath as Jasper's mouth travelled from my collarbone down to my breast and I couldn't help the squeal of pleasure that escaped me as he suckled at my nipple; nibbling on it gently.

I tugged at Jasper's hair as his hand began to massage my sensitive button and I could feel my release approach me.

Jasper moaned "_come with me baby"_ and that was all it took to throw me over the edge of bliss and as my walls clamped around him I felt Jasper spill his seed inside me.

I slumped against Jasper's chest and he held me as I panted for breath.

Jasper kissed my forehead gently before lifting me off of him and laying me in the sand next to him. He balled up the used condom and flung it into the distance, I slapped his chest "_don't desecrate the beach"_ I scolded him.

He smirked "_payback for that bitch-fight Black and his friends started with me" "so you litter their land with your disgusting used condoms"_ I glared "_shut up and kiss me"_ he laughed.

I nestled up to him placing a series of small kisses on his full lips before wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of sand in awkward places "_we should go for a swim before we get back in that car Whitlock"_ I told him.

"_Good idea"_ he grunted as we stood up "_I've got sand in my crack" "that's way too much freaking information _"I giggled as we waded our way into the warm sea, still grasping each others hands tightly.

**A/N I was trying to publish this last night but my internet was bein a dick, again I'm pretty sure I suck at lemons but at least I made up for it with a longer chapter, REVIEW and let me know what you think  
Oh and if you like this story check out my others**


	11. Another day at school

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight **

A/N Please check out my new story which is being co-written with the always delightful melonjane it's called Haunted Steps and it's begging for Reviews  
This chapter is dedicated to VoldieBeth and Sarah and to anyone else who reviewed thank you!

**If you read this story regularly or if you have it on alert then please please REVIEW, it's only a minute of your life and it makes my day!**

Chapter Twelve

I woke up on Saturday morning in Jasper's bed, his firm arms hugging me tightly to his warm body.

I wriggled in the iron cage of his arms and he stirred "_go back to sleep Pix"_ he scolded me "_no one's coming over today so we can sleep"._

_"What if I don't want to sleep?"_I challenged puling away from him.

He pulled me back to his chest and murmured huskily in my ear "_what if I won't let you leave?"_I smirked "_then I'll tell Jessica Stanley that you're secretly in love with her and you're waiting for her to make the first move"._Jasper's eyes widened in mock horror "_you wouldn't"_ he gasped.

I smiled mischievously and he glared at me "_you would, wouldn't you?"_I nodded before burying my laughter into his chest and pretty soon I could feel his body begin to shake with laughter too.

"_You really are a frightening little monster" _he murmured and I could hear the humour and affection in his voice.(**A/N Eclipse quote LOL)**

"_Just for you"_ I responded kissing his throat and revelling in the growl he made.

Just then my stomach had to go and ruin the moment and growl loudly, Jasper chuckled "_perhaps I should feed you"_ he grinned.

I smacked his firm chest playfully "_damn straight, I haven't eaten in ages because I've been too frightened that I've had your seed growing inside of me, thank god that's over"._Jasper chortled good-naturedly and shook his head at me "_Come on then Pix, I'll get you some food"._I took his hand and he lifted me out of the warm nest of blankets.

I yelped as the icy cold morning air came into contact with my bare skin and Jasper howled with laughter before tugging his light blue shirt off and tossing it to me, leaving me to ogle his beautifully toned abs.

I moved my eyes up to his even lovelier face and saw that he was looking me over with plenty of lust.

"_Fuck you look so sexy in my clothes"_ he growled playfully and I glared at him "_not now I'm hungry and you promised me food"_ I reminded him.

"_I'm pretty sure that I could find a way to distract you from the hunger"_ he murmured, stepping closer to me so that his lips could trail my collarbone.

I moaned in pleasure before my stomach growled its protest loudly.

Jasper sighed "_come on then time for food"_I smiled at him "_yes food and then I promise that you can drag me back upstairs and ravage me"._

I laughed as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me downstairs, placing me atop the kitchen counter before beginning his rummage through the cupboards.

"_Aha pop tarts!"_ he cried triumphantly, putting four in the toaster and turning around to beam at me.

"_I found pop tarts"_ he smiled proudly and I giggled "_I can see that"._We ate our breakfast quickly and then ran back upstairs to Jasper's room where we spent the rest of the afternoon in bed.

When I eventually got home that evening Emmett and Edward barely said hello to me before rushing out the front door to meet Rosalie and Bella.

They had been doing a lot of that lately, blowing me off to hang out with my best friends.

I rolled my eyes; I had been gone for over twenty four hours and instead of worrying about me my supposedly protective and caring brothers had barely even noticed my absence.

The rest of the weekend continued in much the same way, my brothers and my best friends ignored my very existence.

I guess that Bella and Rosalie clued on that my feelings were rather hurt by their constant ignorance, because on Monday morning they insisted that we drive to school together, just three of us.

This was something we hadn't done since Rosalie and Bella had started dating Edward and Emmett.

_"Are you okay with this Alice?"_ Bella asked me as we began driving.

_"Am I alright with what Bella?"_ I asked, playing dumb.

"_With us dating your brothers?"_ Bella frowned.

"_What does it matter?"_ I snapped at them "_it's not like you two could care less about me anymore"._

"Al you know that's not true"Rosalie gasped "_we love you, you're our best friend"._

_"Well it sure doesn't seem like it"_I told them "_you guys are always blowing me off and for my brothers no less, do you have any idea how crappy it feels to be the constant fifth wheel with your brothers and best friends"._

_"We're sorry Ally, we didn't mean to make you feel that way"_Bella looked truly repentant and Rosalie frowned.

"_Is that why you spend every weekend with your friend from dance class, are you trying to replace us or something Al?"_

I deliberately ignored the mention of my friend from dance class because I knew that she didn't exist and instead I chose to get defensive.

"_I didn't even know that you'd noticed that I was gone, you're never out of my brother's bed long enough to say hello or good bye to me"._

I knew that my words were harsh but I was letting out some feelings that I had kept locked up for far too long and it felt good.

"_Ally we really are sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you and you've been really great about always being the fifth wheel"_ Rosalie started before I interrupted her.

"_Thanks for reminding me how pathetic I am guys"._

Rosalie glared at me "_let me finish, I know that you've put up with a lot and we appreciate it and we'll try and tone it down with Emmett and Edward and make more time for you"_.

Her face softened "_we love you Ally, you're our best friend"._

I could tell that the words were sincere and for the first time I felt remorse for lying to them about Jasper.

They hadn't been ignoring me intentionally, they were in love; and if the sex was half as good as what I had with Jasper then I couldn't blame them.

Then again the sex in question involved my brothers and although I couldn't fault them for falling in love I could blame them for having bad taste.

I looked up, distracted from my thoughts and noticed that we were driving into the school parking lot and Bella and Rosalie were looking at me expectantly.

I smiled at them "_I'm sorry too, I've been a bitch and I just wanted you to know that I love you guys too"._

We parked and waited for Edward's Volvo, we didn't have to wait long. He was there almost as soon as we'd parked.

I snorted, he never let Bella out of his sight for long, as Bella, Rosalie and I had many admirers at this school.

I hurried off to my History class, I didn't have very many classes with the others and History was one of the ones that I had alone, except for Jasper.

I smiled at Jasper; we were the first two to get to the classroom so he walked to my side and embraced me quickly.

"_How was your weekend?"_ I asked him and he grinned "_well my Friday night and most of Saturday were really great but Saturday night and Sunday kinda sucked"._

_"Really why is that?"_I asked, grinning because I obviously already knew the answer.

"_Because"_ he pouted "_my Pixie had to go home on Saturday and I missed her"._

_"This...Pixie"_I smirked "_she sounds special"._

Jasper laughed "_oh she is"._

I was about to retort with a witty response when I heard Emmett's booming laugh coming from behind me.

I was confused as to why I heard Emmett because he wasn't in my history class but I acted quickly anyway.

I shoved Jasper away from me and growled loudly "_I don't fucking care what slut you rooted on the weekend Whitlock, so don't come bragging to me"._

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes full of shock before he caught sight of Emmett, Rosalie and Bella and his eyes filled with understanding.

"_Who says I was bragging Cullen"_ he exclaimed vociferously "_that was my subtle way of letting you know that I'm off the market. I've seen the way that you look at me and I'm so not interested._

_"You're an asshole_"I snarled, enjoying the show that we were putting on "_**if**__ I looked at you it would be with nothing but contempt, I fucking hate you"._

I felt a large hand clap me on the back and then Emmett's loud voice boomed "_thatta girl Alice, you tell this Jackass, although I don't approve of you using language like that"._

I turned around and glared at Emmett, barely noticing Bella and Rosalie who were at his side.

"_What the hell Emmett, you don't approve of me swearing, you're only a year older than me AND your girlfriend swears a shitload more than I do"._

Emmett frowned before realising that I was right and erupting into laughter again, wrapping Rosalie into a hug.

I laughed too, pleased that the attention had been drawn away from Jasper and I.

"_So what are you guys doing in my History class?" _I asked

Bella rolled her eyes "_can you believe the teacher Rose and I have for English forgot her lesson plan so she sent us all too different classes for her lesson. What a lazy cow."_

I laughed "_that doesn't explain why Emmett is here"_

Emmett shrugged "_why would I go to Home Ec when I could skip the lesson and spend it with my gorgeous girlfriend, besides Home Ec is a sissy subject"_

I laughed delicately, pretending that I was glad for their company in this lesson when truly I was seething that I wouldn't be able to spend the lesson flirting with Jasper.

The lesson went by uneventfully except for a sly wink from Jasper that made me burst into giggles and everyone looked at me as though I was mad.

I had thought that Rosalie, Bella and Emmett had forgotten all about what they had walked in on in History but sadly I was mistaken.

We were all sitting at our usual table in the Cafeteria when Rosalie turned to me and narrowed her eyes "_what was that between you and Jasper in History?"_

I groaned internally, of course Rosalie would be the one to bring that up as Jasper was her cousin.

"_Nothing just a misunderstanding, don't worry about it Rose you know how much I hate that ass, any opportunity to yell at him and I take it"._

Rosalie frowned but looked persuaded by my explanation.

"_Why do you hate him so much?"_ Bella asked curiously and I sighed.

She hadn't come to our school until last year so she hadn't seen how Jasper had made my first year of High School hell.

She had just come into our tight knit little group knowing that we all hated Jasper Whitlock, I more than anyone else.

"_He tormented Alice all through her first year of High School"_ Edward explained "_and he's been a constant dick to her since then"._

_"What do you mean?"_Bella asked curiously and I sighed "_They can explain this to you Bells, I think I'm going to go for a walk"._

I picked up my still half full lunch tray and spun around to run smack into Jasper's firm chest, spilling my lunch all over him and myself.

"_What the fuck Cullen?"_ he exploded "_can't you goddamn look where you're going; you've spilt this shitty school food all over me"._

_"Big fucking deal Whitlock"_I retorted "_just get your rich daddy to buy you some new ones, I'm sure he wont mind"._J

asper grabbed my arm and dragged me through the cafeteria, out the doors.

Edward and Emmett stood up and were about to follow us out but one look from me stopped them.

Jasper strode out in front of me and as I stomped angrily behind him.

I'm sure that we made quite the show for the students who were still in the cafeteria but then again people were used to the fights that Jasper and I often got into.

We reached the deserted hallway and I turned to Jasper "_I'm sorry about your shirt"._

He laughed "_I don't care about the shirt; I just wanted to be alone with you"._

I grinned "_and you deemed it necessary to put on that big show?"_

_"You can't tell me that it wasn't fun"_he smirked.

I laughed "_yeah yeah, what's so important that you had to drag me out here like that and probably give Emmett and Edward heart attacks in the process. They probably think that we've both snapped and are finally going to kill each other"._

Jasper grinned widely before pushing me fiercely against the lockers and attacking my lips with his own.

I pushed him away, my arms were weak but he sprang back instantly and I smiled knowing that he would never try and force anything on me.

"_What's wrong?"_ he asked and I felt bad at the hurt expression on his face.

"_It's not you"_ I reassure him "_it's just that anybody could see us""._

His beautiful face turned up into a frown "_so what? Let them see"_

"_It's not that simple"_ I protested "_we're not dating, we're not even friends. I'll look like a slut and my brothers and Bella and Rose will hate me, especially Rose"._

His expression became tender "_Pix, you could never look like a slut, but I do understand. I can wait until the weekend; believe it or not I do care about you, very much"._

The bell rang before I'd had a chance to reply and Jasper separated from me, disappearing into the crowd that was pouring from the cafeteria.

I turned around and found myself facing Emmett and Edward, Bella and Rosalie at their sides.

"_What was that about?"_ Edward asked and Emmett interrupted with "_do you want me to kick his ass?"_

I giggled "_no that won't be necessary Emmett; if I wanted his ass kicked I'd do it myself"._

"You didn't answer my question"Edward pressed.

"_Nothing, Whitlock just yelled at me for spilling food on him, he cares way too much about his clothes. He's probably a closet homo."_ I shrugged, deliberately averting my eyes from Rosalie's face as I insulted her cousin.

Emmett and Edward burst into laughter and Emmett ruffled my hair "_that's my little sister"._I glared at him for messing up my hair before grabbing Rosalie and Bella and heading off to class.

**A/N**  
**I've had some reviews complaining about the italic dialogue I undersatnd now that it is distracting however I'm sorry to inform you that if I have started a story with an Italic dialogue then I can't change it. I'm midly OCD and I just can't change the dialogue in the middle of a story like that. It will quite literally keep me up at night. So for those of you wondering yes I have listened to your complaints and any new stories that I start will be with non italic dialogue just like my new story Control.**


	12. Busted

**Disclaimer- Do I want to own Twilight, meh, Do I own Twilight. HELL. NO if I did there would be a hell of a lot more AXJ loving going on and none of the Cullen men would have kept their pants on for very long**

Ok so the first half of this chapter kind of sucked Why? I had a massive case of writer's block; what a pain in the ass. Anyway it starts to get better when they start to get naked, blame my hormonal teenaged knows what it likes.

**This chapter is dedicated to**

_**jajo**_** the author of the truly amazing story '**_**The Good Looking Loony Stalker Guy'**_

** seriously if you like my work, check hers out it makes mine look like a horse ate it and then shat it back out.**

_**melonjane**_**; the always lovely Ellen who agrees to put up with my bullshit enough to co-author some stories with me even though she could probably do better without my dead weight. Seriously read her stuff she is beyond awesome.**

**And of course to my awesome reviewers, seriously I cannot tell you how much I love you guys**

**Anyway so I hope I did this chapter justice because it's been in my head for a while now, I present you the long-awaited chapter thirteen.**

Jasper caught me in the school parking lot on Friday afternoon looking thoroughly irritated.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked him, wondering if his bad mood was directed at me, he must have seen my anxious expression because his face softened and he glanced around to make sure that no one was looking before reaching out and stroking the length of my cheekbone.

_"My parents are home this weekend pix, they'll flip a lid if they see you there"_ he sighed.

I pouted "_so we're not on for tonight then?"_

Jasper gave me a disappointed smile before shaking his head "_no I'm afraid not, sorry pet. You know that if it was up to me you'd never leave my side, but unfortunately my parents have decided for the first time in their lives to spend the weekend in Forks."_

He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned in to him, nuzzling into his neck _"I can't believe I'm saying this, and to you of all people but I'll miss you this weekend".  
_  
Jasper laughed before kissing the top of my head "_I'll miss you too Pix, but I'll see you Monday and it's only just over a week until I get to be alone with you"  
_  
"_I know"_ I murmured "it's _just that I've gotten so used to spending every weekend with you, it seems a little strange to have to spend Friday night in my own bed"  
_  
_"I understand completely"_ Jasper assured me "_it's going to be weird waking up without you"_ I nodded my agreement before resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

_"You want a lift home darlin'?"_ he asked and I shook my head, _"I've got my car here, I would have gone home to change already but I got your message saying that you needed to talk to me_"

_"okay"_ Jasper said, smiling sadly "_I guess I'll see you Monday then",_ I gave him one last squeeze before whispering _"bye"_ and he pulled me up into a passionate kiss _"see you later"_ he corrected me before sauntering off to his truck.

I walked to my own car silently and the quiet drive home gave me time alone with my thoughts. I was confused as to what Jasper and I were now; I didn't hate him, quite the opposite actually.

I cared for him very much and if I believed what he said he cared for me too.

We still yelled at each other but it was more playful than anything else, yet we weren't dating and we couldn't exactly be called friends.

After what seemed like hours of deliberating although it was probably closer to ten minutes I decided that I didn't care.

Whatever we had I liked it exactly the way it was, Jasper made me feel special and he was amazing in bed, I cared for him and I knew that he cared for me and wasn't just using me.

That was all that mattered.

When I got home Emmett and Edward were surprisingly home and were waiting for me in the living room.

_"Hey guys_" I smiled as I walked inside and tossed my keys onto the counter, "_hey Alice"_ Edward and Emmett greeted me.  
_  
"So Al, are you going to your friend's house tonight?"_ Emmett asked and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at him "_why?"_

_"We're not gonna be here and you're sure as hell not staying here by yourself"_ Emmett exclaimed and my eyes were narrowed in anger, did he think that I was a child incapable of taking care of myself?

Edward sensed my steadily growing fury and immediately attempted to rectify Emmett's mistake "_what Emmett meant Al, was that mum and dad are on their second honeymoon and we are going to be spending the entire weekend with Bella and Rose and whilst we know that you are capable of taking care of yourself and by no means need a baby-sitter. We'd simply feel more comfortable if we knew that you were with a friend"  
_  
I beamed inwardly at his words, a plan quickly forming in my mind _"well if it makes you guys feel better then I'll ask my friend to stay the weekend here".  
_  
_"Great"_ Emmett boomed and Edward smiled, _"you guys go get whatever you need and I'll call my friend okay?"_ I asked and they nodded.

I grabbed my phone as soon as they headed upstairs and dialled Jasper's number, _"hello"_ Jasper sounded sad on the phone and I grinned inwardly knowing that I was about to cheer him up immensely.

"_Jazz_ _its Alice"_ just as I'd thought his voice immediately perked up as he replied "_Pix miss me already?" "No...Well yes, but I have good news"_ I chirped.

_"Yeah?"_ he asked _"and what would that be?"_ "_Guess who's going to be away all weekend_" I sang into the phone _"does that mean..."_ he trailed off and I grinned _"wanna come over tonight, if you play your cards right I'll show you my room"_ I cooed.

I heard him swallow before replying quickly "_I'll be there in an hour" "see you then Jazzy" "bye Pix"._

I hung up as I heard Edward and Emmett's footsteps on the stairs and I smiled innocently at them as came into the living room.

_"My friend will be here in an hour, cya guys have a good time"_ I smiled and Emmett laughed _"whoa there Al, anxious to get rid of us?" "Of course not" _I said, pouting angelically "_you guys will be gone all weekend and I'll miss you".  
_  
_"We'll miss you too little sis but our gorgeous girlfriends are waiting"_ Edward smiled as we heard the familiar purr of Rosalie's BMW outside.

I gave them a quick hug before bidding them goodbye and heading upstairs to neaten my room for Jasper's arrival.

Exactly one hour later I heard a knock at the front door and rushed downstairs to answer it, the door opened and I grinned when I saw that Jasper was carrying containers of Thai food.

_"I thought that you might not want to cook and I thought that maybe you might like some takeaway..."_ he trailed off hesitantly, his eyes seeking my approval.

_"That's so thoughtful of you Jazz, who knew that you could be that sweet_" I smiled and he grinned back at me. I motioned for him to take a seat while I went to get some bowls and drinks and he nodded and nestled into our leather sofa.

_"Want to watch a movie?"_ he asked me when I came back into the room and I nodded and pointed toward our DVD's. "_We're not watching a chick flick"_ Jasper grinned and I giggled "_fine, we aren't watching a war movie either".  
_  
Eventually we settled on Nightmare on Elm Street and sat down to eat our food and watch the movie "_I love this movie"_ Jasper murmured as I cuddled into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair _"so do I"_ I smiled enjoying the feeling of his hands playing with the short strands of my hair.

All too soon the movie was over and Jasper put on the second one whilst I washed up our dirty dishes, I snuggled back up to Jasper as the movie started and his fingers trailed along my sides. The second movie was over as quickly as the first and we agreed to go to bed.

I gave Jasper a quick peck before leading him upstairs to my bedroom and telling him to stay put while I turned everything off and had a shower.

The water was warm and soothing and I didn't particularly want to get out of the shower but I knew something better was waiting for me in my bedroom so I hurried the shower more than I normally do and smiled at my choice of pyjamas that I had brought into the bathroom with me.

My 'pyjamas' consisted of a lacy, dark green negligee which clung to my curves and barely skimmed over my ass and a matching pair of boy-leg panties.

I slipped them on and crept across the hallway to my bedroom, I opened the door and Jasper was sprawled across my bed reading my diary _"hey that's not yours put it down you ass"_ I snapped, Jasper looked up and was about to respond when he caught sight of my outfit and nodded dropping the diary onto the bed cover.

_"Holy shit"_ was all he said and I giggled happily "_like what you see?"_ I asked, posing by the door, he nodded his head dumbly and patted the bed beside him.

I smiled before motioning for him to switch on the lamp next to my bed so that I could turn off the light, he did so very quickly and without words and I inwardly beamed at the effect that my lingerie was having on him.

I sauntered to the side of the bed where he lay and licked my lips at the sight of him laying there, his pants straining against his erection.

_"Well now"_ I pointed toward his tented pants "_we'll have to rectify that wont we, stand up"_ I commanded him and he did so without complaint.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before descending onto my knees in front of him, tugging his jeans down as I went.

I giggled again at the sight of him standing there in nothing but his shirt and his boxers, a look of total contentment on his face.

I lifted his shirt slightly and blew softly on the skin above his boxers before running my lips along the path I had just blown on. His cock twitched noticeably and I smiled before pulling his boxers down and freeing him.

He sprung out immediately, thick and firm and pointing upward and I licked my lips at the sight of the pre cum that had gathered on his tip.

Just knowing that I had this effect on him made my centre flush with heat and my juices pool.

I moved closer to him and held onto his hips before giving his erect shaft an experimental lick; I took him in my mouth and moved down quickly and then back up releasing him with a 'pop'.

He groaned at my teasing and I laughed, I was enjoying his frustration. I had planned on continuing my teasing until he spoke again _"keep this up Alice and I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week_" at his words the flaming heat returned to my groin and I let out a moan.

I grabbed firmly onto his ass cheeks and took him in my mouth, flicking my tongue along his tip as I sucked my cheeks in and built up a steady rhythm as he dirty-talked me.

_"Oh fuck Pix. So. Fucking. Good." " Do you like my cock in your mouth?"_ and _"I'm gonna eat you out while you suck my cock Pixie babe, how'd ya like to play sixty nine?"_ were just some of the things that he moaned just before his cock twitched again and his load shot out and hit the back of my throat, I swallowed it down and smiled at him

_"God you're gifted"_ he grinned as he helped me off my knees before lifting me into a deliciously passionate kiss.

He tossed me onto the bed and kicked his legs free from the jeans and boxers that had gathered at his feet before tearing off his shirt and turning to look at me.

_"You look amazing baby, you really do"_ he smiled and grinned at the sight of his erection rising once more I lifted my arms to take off the nightgown but he spoke quickly his voice raspy "_no baby, keep it on, I wanna fuck you in that_" It was my turn to nod speechlessly as he walked to the end of the bed and faced me.

_"What're_ _you doing?"_ I asked him but I was cut off by him grabbing hold of both of my feet and dragging me toward the end of the bed.

Only when my ass was perched on the end of the bed and my feet were dangling off did he let me go but that was only to reach under my negligee and pull down my panties. He sniffed them before tossing them to the side and I gave him a questioning look.

_"It's not my fault that you smell like heaven babe_" he shrugged before pressing his fingers against my wet core, snaking two of them inside of me before using his thumb to massage my nub, that was when I lost the ability to speak coherently.

All that I managed to come out with were gasps and moans and one shriek when he replaced his fingers with his long, warm tongue. It wasn't long before I was wrapping my legs around his neck and thrusting uncontrollably into his face. I couldn't help it; he had that effect on me.

_"W.O.W"_ I gasped once I'd regained the capability to speak "_and you say I'm gifted, you truly have a talent there Mr. Whitlock"_. He grinned and lifted me onto his shoulder before tossing me back to the middle of the bed and crawling up to meet me.

_"Wanna taste yourself baby?"_ he asked huskily before capturing my lips with his own, I sucked on his tongue eagerly and he moaned, I could feel his dick begin to twitch on my thigh.

I broke away from his lips and managed to gasp _"third drawer_" he looked at me, puzzled before sliding the third drawer open and then realisation dawned in his eyes as he caught sight of the condoms.

He ripped the foil wrapper open with his teeth and I giggled _"here let me_" I took the condom from him and gave his shaft a quick stroke before sliding the condom down and laying back down, guiding his tip toward my entrance as I did so.

He nudged my legs further apart and slid inside of me easily _"fuck you're so tight"_ he moaned as he pushed fully inside of me "_that may be so but you're also freakishly huge_" I giggled and he grinned cockily _"freakishly huge eh?"_ I rolled my eyes "_shut up"._

He bent down and captured my lips with his as he began to thrust quickly and firmly and I rolled my hips in return. He grabbed a hold of my right ankle and placed it around his waist before doing the same with the left one and with this new found angle I could feel him hitting all the right places.

_"Oh. My. God"_ he grunted as my orgasm crashed over me and I clamped around him, draining him of his own orgasm. He fell on top of me before rolling over to the side and stroking my face.

_"That was unbelievable, it gets better every time"_ he smiled and I nodded in agreement _"now I need another shower"_ I pouted playfully and he laughed "_well I call dibs first" "you don't even know where the shower is"_ I reminded him.

_"You're right"_ he sighed "_so why don't you shower with me?"_ I laughed before grabbing his hand and sprinting toward the shower. Needless to say we took quite some time in the bathroom.

I handed Jasper his boxers and pulled on his shirt and my underwear before nestling myself under the covers and making room for him.

He crawled in beside me and wrapped his muscled arms around my torso, pulling me close _"sleep well Alice"_ he murmured before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and drifting off to sleep.

Edward POV

we were having a great time out camping until Emmett mentioned Alice; we all felt bad for the way that we had been ignoring her lately and yet look at us, doing it again. We had arranged a camping trip with her best friends and hadn't even thought to invite her.

As soon as the girls heard her name their faces fell and I knew that they were feeling the same way that I did, poor Al.

_"I have an idea"_ Bella said quietly and I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice _"lets finish up the trip early and go and surprise Alice tomorrow morning, we could take her down to Seattle to go shopping or something"_

_"That's a great idea love"_ I smiled _"I love you so much"_ Rosalie and Emmett rolled their eyes good naturedly at us before disappearing into their tent leaving Bella and I to crawl to ours.

The morning came all too soon but we got up early as we'd planned and piled our stuff into the car before heading back home, Alice was going to be thrilled to see us.

_"There's a car here"_ Rosalie frowned as we pulled into our driveway _"yeah Al's having a friend over, no biggie we can meet this friend that she's always with and then go down to Seattle"_ Emmett grinned as we unlocked the front door _"sounds like they're still asleep"_ he beamed _"lets go wake them up the old-fashioned way, with a good old pile up".  
_  
Wanting to keep Emmett amused and knowing that I hadn't woken Alice up like that since she was twelve years old was enough to have me creeping up the stairs with Emmett, while the girls waited downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

We swung open Alice's bedroom door and I couldn't believe my eyes. Strewn across Alice's floor were a pair of men's jeans and a piece of lingerie that I really did not want to know my little sister owned to top all of that off there Alice was fast asleep, wearing a man's shirt that had ridden up to her stomach and wrapped up tightly in the arms of an equally asleep Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett fainted.

**Ok before anyone asks Rosalie didn't recognise Jasper's car because he has like a zillion of them, besides I couldn't pick my cousin's cars out save my life.**

**Good news so it looks like my god-awful writer's block is over so I'll be trying to update most if not all of my stories this week.**

**Now you know you all love me for upping the length of my chapters, which I have done significantly so please show your love by REVIEWING, all you other writers out there know how much it means and those of you who read trust me it does mean a lot.**


	13. And Then The Shit Hit The Fan

**Disclaimer- You know the drill, if I was Stephanie Meyer I'd be rolling around in my piles of money instead of writing on this site**

LONGASS A/N READ IT!

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, I wont waste your time with excuses except to say that I've been so fucking sick that I get nausea from standing so I wasn't going to be trying to write anything.

Now as for my lack of updates, good on you guys for giving me a kick up the ass to update but while I'm on that topic whilst I appreciate a review like "good story, update soon" I don't respond well to threats, insults or general nastiness.

I don't appreciate it when people swear at me in their reviews, I mean I love it when you guys review and I love that you're reading my stories but I don't owe you anything, I write because I like to write and people sending me reviews like "fucking update, you owe it to us" just makes me want to not update just to spite people.

Yes I understand that I'm selfish in that aspect however I started writing on this website because I wanted to, I'm not going to continue writing if it feels like a chore and seriously how many of you want me to post crap because that's all that my chapters would have been without any inspiration.

To those of you who were nice enough to review I'm thrilled, you guys are awesome and seriously I didn't mind you telling me to update it's when people started to get nasty that I got pissed.

Also guys don't let my nasty ass A/N stop you from reviewing because I do love reviews, unless you're going to be unpleasant and in that case I could do without your review.

It was only a couple of people who really pissed me off so don't think that I'm having a go at all of you, that isn't the case at all, most of the feedback I got for the last chapter had me overjoyed, it was a seriously big response so THANK YOU.

APOV

I sighed contentedly in the warmth of Jasper's embrace before I realised what had been the cause of my sudden stirring.

My first thought was that the loud crash against my bedroom floor was something teetering off the edge of my desk and falling to the floor until I looked up and saw Emmett lying on my floor and Edward standing at my bedroom door, the rage in his eyes was apparent.

Uh oh.

EPOV

I barely noticed Emmett faint to the ground as my brain flashed through the many ways that I would kill Jasper Whitlock, so far castration was favourite.

I was distracted from my murderous thoughts by the sound of a small sigh coming from Alice then she sat up and stared straight at me her face full of guilt and fear.

BPOV

I smiled at Rose as the boys crept upstairs childishly; she chuckled and rolled her eyes as she sat back on the couch. I joined her and waited for the shrill screech of Alice waking, she really wasn't a morning person.

I giggled at the sound of Alice yell "_What the fuck are you doing home?"_ what I didn't expect to hear was Edward's reply _"What the fuck is he doing here_?"

JPOV

My dreams were filled with Alice, her sweet smile and tinkling laugh, her vivacious nature and her passion for life.

Unfortunately my dream was interrupted by the sound of my sweet angel's voice raised in shock and horror _"what the fuck are you doing home?"_ she screamed and momentarily I thought that she was talking to me until I heard _"what the fuck is he doing here?"_

I opened my eyes and saw the terrifying sight of her older brother standing at her bedroom door. Even though Edward was smaller than me the vein in his temple looked like it was about to explode and I cringed internally knowing that I was about to be on the receiving end of his anger.

And so the age old adage goes 'and then the shit hit the fan'

APOV

_"What the fuck is he doing here?"  
_

"_That's none of your business"_ I snapped at Edward and I wouldn't have thought it possible but the vein in his temple protruded even further.

_"None of my business?"_ he seethed _"it's none of my business that my underage little sister is fucking a guy that she supposedly hates, behind all of our backs?"_

_"No it's not"_ I responded icily "_and don't give me any of that underage shit because Bella is the same age as me fuckward"_

And with that the last of Edward's self control finally snapped.

"_I would never treat Bella the way that fucking asshole treats you and __**I**__ would never lie to __**you**__ Alice"_

His hand came up fast and strong and he had slapped me before either of us realised it.

Jasper, who we'd both assumed had somehow stayed sleeping through this whole thing, leapt from the bed and tackled Edward to the floor.

"_you piece of shit"_ he growled "_I may do a lot of things but I would never hit a girl"_

I wanted to tell Jasper that Edward hasn't really hit me, it had only been a slap and it had surprised him as much as it had me but that was when Emmett woke up.

Emmett groaned on the floor and opened his eyes to find Jasper straddling Edward while he beat the shit out of him and me standing over the hysterically. For someone who had just come back into consciousness I was surprised at how quickly Emmett acted.

Jasper didn't even have time to notice him before Emmett had thrown Jasper off of Edward and drawn his fist back to punch him. This was getting out of hand way too quickly and through my gasping panic I eventually managed to shriek "_STOP"_

My shrill cry seemed to bring them back to their senses and they all froze. _Thank god_ I thought, as if this day could get any worse.

It seemed that this truly was the worst day of my life though because this was the moment that I noticed that Bella and Rosalie had come upstairs to investigate the noise and were standing at my bedroom door.

"_What the fuck?"_ Rosalie hissed as she and Bella took in the scene before them, I can't say that I blamed her reaction because I'm sure that we all looked very strange but I certainly didn't appreciate it.

"_Alice?"_ Bella whispered "_what's happening?"_

I didn't answer her; I just stepped aside so that she could see Edward crumpled up on the floor, his nose pouring out blood.

"_Edward"_ she gasped rushing to his side and attempting to wipe away the blood on his face with her sleeve. This time when she turned to face me her voice was no where near as gentle.

"_Alice, what's happening?"_ she demanded angrily.

_Wow_ I thought harshly _you picked a great fucking time to grow some backbone Bella._

I had no idea what to say to her so I just stood there, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Thankfully Jasper took control of the situation. "_Emmett get off me"_ he groaned "_it's obvious that you all need to talk and I don't think that me being here is helping the situation"_

You son a bitch Jasper, I thought angrily, I knew what he was saying was true but to just leave me here and take off to save his own ass, what a dick.

I was so preoccupied with chewing Jasper out in my mind that I almost missed what he said next "_Can you guys just give me a minute alone with Alice and then I'll leave"_ I glared at him and so did Emmett.

"_There is no fucking way that I am leaving you alone in a room with my little sister unsupervised, keep dreaming dick"_ Emmett hissed.

Jasper gave him a disdainful look "_it's not like we'd do anything that we haven't already done Emmett" "YOU LITTLE SHIT"_ Emmett roared, pinning him against the wall by his throat.

"_Em stop"_ I cried "_just go downstairs please, I'll talk to you in a minute"_

Emmett glared at me before releasing Jasper, helping Edward off the ground and storming from my room without so much as a second look behind him.

"_I'm sorry Pix, that was uncalled for I shouldn't have said that to your brothers"_ Jasper said, his face full of guilt "_it's fine Jasper, its not like they didn't figure it out anyway, I'm more pissed about you taking off and saving your own ass you dick"_ I glared as I finished talking.

He smiled sheepishly "_I'm sorry to leave you here to fend for yourself but I really think that my presence would just antagonise them more"_ I smiled at him in spite of myself "_I know, you're right it's better that I talk to them although you might want to talk to Rose later"_

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before pulling on his jeans, I handed him the shirt that I had been wearing and dressed quickly.

"_Are you alright to do this? " _he asked me as we descended the stairs together, I shook my head and smiled kindly at me before bending down to give me a tender kiss and then walking briskly towards the front door.

I sighed as I watched him leave and then I made my way to the living room where everyone was waiting to judge and hate me.

"_So guys...you're home early"_ I said meekly as everyone in the room turned to glare at me.

"_Why was Jasper Whitlock in your bed Alice?" _Emmett asked "_please tell me he just came by to vandalise the house and you let him stay over because his car broke down and the phone weren't working?"_

I laughed at Emmett's feeble excuse before I realised that he was serious. Wow this must have shocked him more than I thought, Emmett may have had a deliberate naivety when it came to a lot of things but he was in no way stupid enough to believe that.

"_Sorry Em..."_ I murmured and he groaned "_you mean to tell me that Whitlock deflowered my baby sister?"_

I froze, might as well come clean about everything "_actually..."_

"So what you're telling us is that our little sister is a whore" Edward spat and I blanched before my temper got the best of me.

"_Up yours Edward you fucking asshole, I'm not a little girl. Emmett was having sex at my age so why do I get the bullshit double standard? I'm not a whore so you can go suck your own dick you piece of shit"_

For a minute I thought that Edward was going to hit me again but Bella took hold of his hand and he sank back into the couch next to her.

"_A one night stand with a guy you hate isn't something a whore would do huh then Alice?"_ he glared.

"_Screw you Edward"_ I screamed "_I've only had sex with two people, how does that make me a whore and who says it was a one night stand?"_

"What do you mean by that?" Edward hissed and I cringed, I hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"_Nothing"_ I mumbled "_what do you mean nothing, how long have you been seeing my cousin?" _ Rosalie demanded.

"_I'm not seeing him Rose, I'm just fucking him" _I glowered at her "_and by the way thanks for telling me he was you cousin, I had to find out through him"_

"You knew he was my cousin and you still slept with him how could you" Rosalie glared "_How could I what Rose?"_ I sneered "_it's not like you weren't fucking my brother behind my back for a week before you two told me you were dating. I had t pretend like I didn't see you making out at Jasper's party and who knows maybe if you hadn't have ditched me there I wouldn't have screwed Jasper that night"_

Rosalie did the math quickly in her head and then narrowed her eys at me "_three months, this has been going on since before Emmett and I started dating?"_

"So what if it has?" I said petulantly "_how is it any different to what you and Emmett were doing?"_

"There's one huge fucking difference" Rosalie screamed "_I love Emmett"_

I was silent.

Bella stared at my guilty, furrowed face and gasped "_you do don't you? You love Jasper?"_

That's when I started to cry.

I cried at the fact that I had hidden something this big from the people who cared about me the most.

I cried at the fact that my best friends now hated me and my brothers no longer trusted me.

And I cried at the fact that what Bella had said was true, as fucked up as it was I was slowly coming to realise that I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

"_Yes"_ I sobbed "_I love him"_

Emmett, who had stayed silent through my fight with Rosalie, slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"_Not again"_ Edward groaned.

**A/N I know this wasn't my best but people wanted an update, I gave you an update...I want reviews...pretty please**


	14. Promises and Hearbreak

**Disclaimer- You know the drill, I sure as shit ain't Stephanie Meyer and the only things I own are my laptop, my car and my beloved guitar  
**  
**A/N I won't bore you all with the details of my personal life except to say that I've been incredibly busy and quite simply not in the mood to make any time to update. **

**I've not been in the mood to update any of my lovey dovey never plausible in a real life situation melodramatic teenage dribblings but since everyone is kind enough to review and I've been somewhat inspired by the brilliant FF I was reading today I decided hell why not this was going to be quite the depressing chapter anyway.**

**To all of those who want me to update my other stories I'm sorry and I will update as soon as I get past my depressed teenager stage that I seem to be going through. I simply can't write 'happy' chapters whilst I'm in a bad mood because my cynical side comes through and my characters would probably end up killing each other or themselves before the story was through.**

Chapter Fourteen

I couldn't bear to stare at the judgmental faces of the people who loved me so instead I chose to focus on Emmett's crumpled, unconscious body laying in a dead faint on the living room floor.

The room was full of tension and no one seemed able to break the uptight silence that had overwhelmed us. I was still fighting my sobs as I felt a pair of arms encircle me and then Bella's kind voice in my ear

"_Shh Ali honey, it's alright. It's going to be alright"_

Touched by her incredible ability to forgive me I threw my arms around her neck and bawled into her shoulder while she stroked my hair.

"_How is it going to be alright Bells? Everyone hates me and I deserve it"_ I moaned

"_Ali sweetie that's not true, no one hates you _"Bella protested and Rosalie scoffed loudly.

"_Speak for yourself Bella because right now I'm not very fond of her, judging by the look on Edward's face he's not too happy with her either and I can't speak for Emmett but considering the fact that he's unconscious I'd say he isn't exactly thrilled by her lies"_

I lifted my face from Bella's shoulder and glanced at Rosalie's furious face, her blue eyes were hard and uncompromising focusing on me with a hatred that I had never imagined would be directed at me from anyone much less my best friend.

Unnerved by her hateful expression I quickly averted my eyes from hers and foolishly instead chose to focus my sight on Edward, this was foolish because the look on Edward's face was nothing like the fierce expression that I had prepared myself for in its place was a look of utter disappointment and this broke my heart far more than any frown or glare could have.

_"Ed"_ I whispered and he glanced at me quickly before averting his eyes to any direction but mine.

I almost cried again at the sight of the devastation that I had caused, this was all because of me and I had no idea what I could do to make it better. I had betrayed my family and my friends; I had lied to everyone that I cared about and fallen in love with a guy who only used me for sex.

"I'm so sor-"

I began before Rosalie cut me off with a vicious

_"save your lies and apologies for someone who wants to hear them Alice because right now I have better things to do like wake Emmett up"_

I bit my lip and nodded

_"He hates the smell of vanilla, I'll go get some from the pantry and it should wake him right up" _

_"no"_ Rosalie hissed_ "I'll get it"_

The room was awkwardly silent as she disappeared into the kitchen and I chanced another glance at Edward only to see that he was still focusing on anything but me

_"Edward I really am sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you" _

_"I know"_ He said quietly and I felt a spark of hope that he might be beginning to forgive me_ "but please just save it for when Emmett wakes up and we can talk about this properly"_ and with that he followed Rosalie into the kitchen.

I bit back my tears because I knew that I deserved every moment of this and much more.

_"Bella no one is going to forgive me are they?"_ I sniffled and she smiled kindly at me

_"I can't say Alice but I've already forgiven you, I know what it's like to be in love and I can't fault you for that, I just don't approve of the way that you went about it"_

_"I love you Bella, you're the most forgiving person I know"_ I smiled weakly and she grinned back at me_ "I love you too Alice, you're truly the sister I've never had"_

We were interrupted by the sound of Rosalie and Edward's footsteps, in her hand Rosalie clutched a small bottle of vanilla essence which she then carefully unscrewed and poured all over Emmett's face.

Emmett came to life immediately coughing and spluttering.

_"Rosalie"_ Edward scolded _"that wasn't necessary, you could have just waved the bottle under his nose or something"_

_"I could have but I didn't"_ Rose snapped _"Don't test me because I'm about ready to hit someone and you're putting yourself in a prime position bud"_

Edward threw his hands into the air and stepped backwards as Emmett gagged loudly on the floor_ "gross, vanilla essence is disgusting"_ he groaned.

_"I know Em, I'm sorry and I assure you that you can wash it off as soon as Alice tells us what the hell she was playing at"_ Rosalie began kindly but by the end of her sentence her voice had turned into a bitter hiss.

All eyes in the room turned to me and I sank back into a big comfortable armchair.

_"Okay guys before I start I just want to let you know that I never planned this and I certainly didn't intend for things to turn out this way._

_It just kind of happened, that night at Jasper's party I saw you guys hooking up and I made the incredibly stupid decision to get utterly and completely drunk to try and repress that image as much as I could._

_That was the night that Jasper and I...well you know. Anyway I'm not going to justify my actions by saying that since I was drunk it was alright but if I hadn't have been drinking it never would have happened"_

Rosalie glared at me _"are you trying to say that this was our fault?"_

_"No of course not!" _I protested _"I knew what I was doing and I was completely responsible for my own actions I just didn't think of the consequences"_

_"Fine, one drunk night with a guy that you hate is understandable and we get why you wouldn't want to tell us Alice but it didn't stop there, you had a relationship with him and you lied to us and that is not understandable and it' not okay"_ Edward stated as Rosalie and Emmett nodded their heads in agreement and Bella shot me a sympathetic look.

_"I know._

_What you have to understand is that it was to put it rather bluntly 'The. Best. Sex. Ever."_

I ignored the glares from Emmett and Edward and continued.

_"And so when he called me the next week I just couldn't say no, I didn't think that it would lead to anything I really didn't and I was so ashamed._

_I wanted to tell you guys I really did but all I kept thinking was 'it's Jasper Whitlock' we all hated him it wasn't just me and I couldn't handle the thought of you all being mad at me or disappointed in me. "_

I laughed wryly

_"I guess that came back to bite me in the ass big time._

_Anyway the more time that I spent with Jasper the more I noticed the little things about him that were so sweet and endearing like the way he gave me the cutest pet names and nicknames and how he treated me like his equal and like a princess at the same time._

_And then when I had that awful pregnancy scare and he was so kind, he looked after me and even bought pregnancy tests for me when I was so sure that he would just laugh at me and tell me to get out of his life. That's when I started to fall in love with him."_

_"Hold on" _Emmett screamed_ "WHAT PREGNANCY SCARE?"_

Shit, I cursed internally; I hadn't meant to mention that.

_"I... I had a tiny little scare when I thought that maybe I could be_ *cough _pregnant_ cough*"

_"you had unprotected sex with Whitlock, King of the Man Whores Whitlock?!"_ Edward seethed and I cringed

_"look I'm not going to go into this right now, I'm pretty sure that you don't want to know all the ways that Jasper Whitlock bent me over and fucked me senseless"  
_Edward narrowed his eyes at me and I, immediately regretting my words decided to continue as though I hadn't been interrupted.

_"So I kept seeing him and I kept putting off telling any of you, I didn't think that you would understand I guess I just felt guilty, anyway I guess you guys coming home early this weekend put an end to all the secrecy anyway"_

I trailed off and stared at my feet, waiting for someone to say something, anything.

_"It's not only the fact that you were seeing him Alice, it's the fact that you lied to us, that you went behind our backs and lied to our faces. Hell you even had the nerve to make us feel guilty for ignoring you and for that you've lost our trust"_

Emmett said grimly and I looked up at him, meeting his eyes which were full of frustration.

_"I know, and I'd do anything to get it back. Name something, anything and I'll do it just please forgive me"_ I murmured and Rosalie's head shot up as she replied in a heart beat.

_"Break it off with him, date one of Emmett and Edward's football buddies and stay the hell away from cousin and I'll consider forgiving you"_

_"Em? Ed?"_

_"Do what Rosalie says, Jasper Whitlock is a bad influence on you"_

_"and you on him"_ Rosalie interjected

_"I can think of a million guys better for you, date one of them, stay away from Whitlock and never lie to us again"_ Edward continued.

Bella opened her mouth to interrupt but I held up my hand to silence her.

_"Okay"_

_"Alice don't be ridiculous, you love him"_ Bella frowned

_"I said I'll do it" _I sighed and tried to ignore the crushing suffocation I felt as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**_NO FLAMES! _**

**_THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BUM PEOPLE OUT BUT LETS FACE IT AS SOON AS YOU ALL READ THE SUMMARY YOU KNEW THIS MOMENT WAS COMING. _**

**_DON'T FRET THOUGH BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I DON'T THINK THEY EXIST IN REALITY, I AM A FIRM BELIEVER IN FINISHING A STORY WITH A HAPPY ENDING._**


	15. Learning to Love

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters used in this story**

It had been a week since Jasper and I had been caught. One week filled with hateful glances and a cold cruel attitude from Rosalie, Edward and Emmett that my parents didn't understand. One week in which my only contact with Jasper was a short phone call in which I broke off my arrangement with Jasper and he accepted it with his usual calm demeanour.

I had a date with one of Emmett's football buddies in less than an hour and I was determined that it go well. My dates' name was James and I had seen him around school before without ever speaking to him, he was usually accompanied by a skanky looking redhead who was, according to Edward, his best friend and not his girlfriend.

James was handsome in a bland sort of a way, although he shared Jasper's hair and eye colour; his cropped blond hair was nothing like Jasper curly locks and James' blue eyes somehow always looked cold and dull. There was no way that James could ever compare to Jasper's earthy appeal.

I shook my head trying to clear my traitorous thoughts, I had to stop thinking about Jasper in a positive way; it would only cause me heartache. As I had explained to him on the phone, we were two very different people and had the situation been different I still don't think it would have worked out.

Since my phone call to Jasper I had seen him in the hallways at school, his arm wrapped snugly around Maria's waist and I couldn't help but feel the sharp spasm of jealousy the sight caused me. The worst thing was that it was nobodies fault but my own. I was the one who instigated my physical relationship with Jasper and I was the one who chose to hide. The fact that there was no one else to blame somehow made me unhappier still and I was desperate for my date with James to work, if for no other reason than it would take my mind off of my feelings.

The doorbell rang, shaking me out of my thoughts once again and I surveyed myself in the mirror. My dress was knee length and modest, the white contrasting nicely with my dark hair and my make-up was light and natural. I looked carefree and pretty, nothing at all like the emotional and hormonal mess that I truly was.

I sighed and headed toward the living room where I caught sight of James chatting politely with Carlisle and Emmett, his eyes lit up when they caught sight of me. "_You look hot"_ he grinned and I forced my smile not to waver. There was something lecherous about the way James had spoken and the way he was smiling at me now. Emmett obviously didn't notice because his beaming grin remained fixed on his face however Carlisle's small smile had disappeared and a frown took its place.

I said my goodbyes to Carlisle and Emmett as James led me out the front door and toward a beaten up Volkswagen, again I couldn't help the comparison to Jasper's well maintained and cared for cars. I smiled at James as he opened my car door for me and motioned for me to take a seat.

The drive to the restaurant was awkward to say the least and it was almost a relief when James slid a CD into the player and the car filled with ear shattering noise. That was until the song lyrics became clear over the overbearing bass. I'm not exactly prudish and I can enjoy a good song as much as any other person, sexist lyrics or not. However the lyrics to the song that James was happily singing along to were, to put it bluntly; degrading, disgusting and humiliating. I was amazed that music like this even existed, let alone the fact that James saw no problem with blaring it in his car whilst on a date.

After what seemed like hours but was probably closer to twenty minutes we stopped in front of a classy looking restaurant and I smiled, maybe this evening would be salvageable after all. I continued smiling as James held open my door for me and greeted the hostess politely. We were led to a cosy table in the corner and James pulled my chair out for me before taking his own seat across the table. We chatted about everything from music to school and football and even though James was extremely arrogant he was also funny, even if he did seem a little like he was trying too hard, and I found myself beginning to enjoy the night.

That was until our waiter came to take our orders, James turned to the man and with an annoyed lilt in his voice said "_can't you see that we're talking" "James"_ I reprimanded him "_he's just doing his job and besides that I'm hungry"_ James apologised to me before turning to the man once more and saying "_I'll have your seafood special and my girl here will have your soup of the day and a salad". _I frowned at him before interrupting "_actually, I'll have the ribs thank you"_

James' eyes narrowed and I resisted the urge to sneer at him before rewarding our waiter with a kind smile as he hurried away. James' face relaxed and he smiled at me, although it looked rather forced "_It was presumptuous of me to order for you"_ he smiled and I noticed that although it had sounded like an apology he hadn't actually apologised. Somehow I got the feeling that James had never said the words "_I'm sorry"_ in his entire life.

Nonetheless I returned his smile and changed the topic back to football. James was entering his thirtieth minute of boasting about his football victories when our waiter returned with our meals and I beamed, grateful for the interruption. James' obviously misconstrued my smile as he turned to me and said "_Wow you sure are happy that the food is here, I'm not surprised you look like you've never eaten a real meal your entire life"_ I managed a weak thank you even though I wasn't sure that was a compliment.

Eventually James smiled at me and stood up "_I should get you home, wouldn't want your brothers to get worried now would I?" _ I nodded dutifully and followed him out to his car, strapping myself into my seatbelt I prepared for another barrage of music however James turned the CD player off as soon as it came on and reached across to grab my hand, using his other to steer. "_I had a great time Alice, I hope you did too" _ he looked almost shy when he spoke and I squeezed his hand before replying "_I had a lot of fun James, we'll have to do it again sometimes"_

We drove in silence until we reached my house and James lent over and pecked me on the mouth before pulling away, I smiled at him amazed at the change from the cocky, self-centred man in the restaurant and the shy young man who was flushing at me now. "_Bye Alice, I'll see you at school?" _ I nodded brightly before skipping toward my front door and into the house.

All in all my date with James wasn't bad, and if it fixed my situation at home, helping everyone to forgive me then I was pretty sure that I could learn to love him.  
I would have to.


End file.
